Bloodhound
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: KaiShin, Divergence/AU; When Shinichi found a clue that set him on the trail of the truth, he was like a bloodhound in more ways than one.
1. Baskerville Nightmare

**Dislcaimer:** Property of Gosho Aoyama and all that.

**Pairing: **Eventual Kaito/Shinichi  
**Warnings:** Male/Male relationship waaaay down the line. Violence. Language. Plot Divergence.  
**Beta: **None. As usual I self edit. Apologies for any mistakes.

**A/N:** ....I don't know why I'm writing this. I never planned to write anything for this fandom as I've not read enough of it to feel comfortable doing so... but the plot bunny refuses to leave me alone so I'm going to make this a side project. As a side project don't expect a lot of updates, nor a _ton_ of research. I do still research for this to keep it up to decent standards, but... I don't have the time nor inclination to dive into japanese culture as much as I should.

Uhm, as mentioned I've only managed to read so much of the manga, and I've watched most of the movies but I haven't seen an episode of the anime in years. So, I apologize if I screw up too badly. Don't be afraid to drop me concrit on that.

Finally I know this kind of things been cliche'd to death, but I had a sort of dream as I woke up of this and it hasn't left me alone since. This will be more like a series of interconnected one shots rather than an actual chapter-fic... I'll try to keep them in a straight timeline, but I'm not sure if I will. So far my scene inspiration for this story is pretty choppy, and doesn't have much holding it together yet. Hah.

**

* * *

**

**Baskerville Nightmare**

**words: 3267**

* * *

What little light came into the area wasn't direct at all. In fact the light was more like luminance seepage as it crept around the edges of buildings and blockages to filter wan little fingers over that dark shadowy space. The disused ride was a silent looming monstrosity that cast deep shadows all over the place.

A lump in the darkness, a shadow just a shade or two darker than the rest, shifted slightly. Just a minute wriggle like something trying to force itself back into the land of wakefulness: A tremor in the downed body. A large part of the lump slid. It was cloth, like discarded clothing to be precise.

Shinichi groaned softly as consciousness coiled through him and his awareness of self and surrounding slowly reawakened. Tactile sensations assailed him, muted and _different_. He quickly wrote it off as from the blow to the hea--

_Shit_. That's right!

He'd been... The men and...

Flashes of realization assailed him with the speed of a car bearing down on him, but despite that he couldn't seem to jolt his body into moving.

_No. Don't panic yet. Don't think about it yet. Disassociate. Compartmentalize._

His ears seemed to pop and sound filled them. Shinichi yelped sharply in pain at how _loud_ everything was. Ugh! Things hadn't been this loud before. In fact he definitely remembered the noise of Tropical Land had been muted: It had allowed him to hear about that transaction...

His tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth with a gooey coating of saliva while his throat was so dry and raw it hurt to swallow. Shinichi worked his jaw, licking at his lips and flinching when his tongue slid over an odd sensation...

Strange...

He must have gotten dirt all over his face or something.

Slowly he cracked his eyes open. The world wavered in and out of focus and rocked like he was on the deck of a ship in a gale. Groaning again Shinichi clamped his eyes shut and tried to think rationally. He couldn't let the memories fill him with panic. Panic meant a loss of composure he probably couldn't afford right now.

The side of his head felt sticky. Lifting his hand he brought it tentatively to his skull, then yelped again as it bumbled and knocked against his forehead.

_Okay, so that isn't a good idea. Need to get more control of my motor skills. Oh god I hope I didn't get some sort of brain damage. That..._

That would be just this side of the worst thing that could happen to him. Shinichi was a very active person, what with soccer and detective work. If he'd been irreparably damaged somehow...

Throat tightening in horror at the thought, he was unable to contain a slight wheeze of terror.

_I can do this. I'm fine. Pull back from emotion. Cold logic. Yes..._

Slowly he opened his eyes again. This time the world didn't tip nearly as badly, but...

_What's wrong with my eyes?_

Everything seemed so _weird_. It was as if everything had been toned into near pastel shades. Someone had turned the contrast down way, way down and favored the blue and yellow spectrum. And wasn't it a bit _bright_ for how late it had been?

_CompartmentalizeCompartmentalize. You can do this Shinichi. You do it all the time. Take the facts. Facts are good. Facts are clues. It's just another mystery._

Loss of motor function and coordination.... That meant probable damage to the cerebellum.

Inability to properly see colors. That was the occipital lobe. _Color Agnosia _his mind supplied helpfully. Well, at least his memory didn't seem to be affected...

Could be parietal lobe damage as well considering his lack of hand eye coordination at the moment.

Okay that all made sense... He _had_ just been clobbered along the back of the head.

_Breathebreathebreathe._

This was no time to start hyperventilating, really!

He probably shouldn't move. If he had brain damage moving could be a very _bad_ idea. What if he had blood seeping into his cranial cavity? Or a concussion? That meant letting unconsciousness creep over him again was _definitely_ out.

_Focus. Got to **focus**_.

He could die before he was located for all he knew, though. He could do this he'd just have to be extra careful.

Shinichi sucked in a deep breath and and pressed his hands against the ground. God why did that feel so weird? All right, parietal lobe damage was seeming more likely. Apparently his touch perception was all shot to hell as well. And...

Wait, what the hell was up with his cloths? His jacket and shirt were just _hanging_ off him. They'd fit him just fine earlier!

Shinichi stared incredulously at the way the sleeves of his jacket pooled over and around his hands. They were completely hidden from view!

_Maybe... _Maybe his occipital lobe was more damaged than he'd though. He swallowed thickly.

Perhaps he should just call for help?

His throat worked, but he couldn't seem to open his mouth.

Shinichi could feel the way the material of his cloths slid along the curve of his spine and his shirt hung like a hammock beneath his chest and stomach. That was... there was something definitely wrong here.

Slowly, unsure if he wanted to check and see what was wrong with him he pulled his hand up. His arm was moving weird. It felt like it was _bending_ weird; like his forearm was a lot long than usual and his elbow a bit to close to his body, and his shoulder really wasn't working normally at all and...

His sleeve slid back.

Shinichi stared.

That..._that was a __**paw**_.

A startled yelp lilted into the air as Shinichi jerked backward, the sound bouncing off the concrete and metal behind him. His legs and arms tangled in the folds of his cloths, catching at him in a suffocating web. He felt like a fly in a spiders web: All cocooned in silk and ready for the appearance as the star dinner guest.

The sudden sound of voices (Why were they so _loud?_) rang out as well as the sound of footsteps falling on grass and soil. The narrow beam of a flashlight flicked across the area, flashing over him and sliding away before it whipped back to focus on Shinichi.

Shinichi's head had whipped around at the first sound and he stared wide eyed at them. Something long, soft, and lightweight flopped against his cheek. The man beyond the flashlight was a terrifying silhouette. He couldn't make out face, or even basic shape. It all muddled together as his eyes tried to make sense of the sudden brilliance. His pupils didn't seem in the mood to handle it.

"What the...?" A voice spoke from beyond the glare.

Shinichi flinched back a horrified thought suddenly over taking him. What if they'd come back to make sure the job had been finished? They had said something about experimental poison...

_Oh no_.

Spinning away he scrambled away from them and lost his cloths in the process. He wanted to freeze up at that, mortified at the thought of running around _naked_ of all things, but his flight or fight response seemed to be going haywire. More worrying was the fact that he couldn't seem to get his feet and legs to cooperate right and was relegated to crawling on all fours.

This was humiliating to say the least, but it also set his teeth on edge once more. Something had obvious happened to him beyond the obvious. Whatever that poison was... Shinichi wasn't sure if his apparent brain damage was from the blow to the head or whatever they'd force fed him. He needed to get to a hospital. Maybe they could figure out what was wrong.

_At least I'm alive_...

That always counted for something.

Shinichi tried once more to rise to his feet so he could get moving and finally managed, however as soon as he reached the pinnacle of his height (which wasn't quite the same as he was used to) he seemed to overbalance. Toppling forward he let out another loud yelp, this time in pain as well as surprise.

Laying on his side he gasped for breath and then rolled over. Whipping his head around he stared in terrified wonder at his legs... Why was he seeing lanky limbs and paws? Those looked like a dogs...

_What's wrong with me?_

Head aching and vision swimming he stumbled up. The paws worked with him, clumsy and as elegant as a new born foal. Was his perception of himself somehow thrown off?

_Maybe that drug they gave me... It must have had some sort of hallucinogenic side effect._

And apparently he thought he was a dog. _Great._

Foot steps echoed behind him and startled him into stumbling motion.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Pain and fear born of his strange experiences made him skittish and before he knew it Shinichi found himself racing full out. He had to get out of here! He had to find the exit!

Head swinging from side to side mouth open and panting in a combination of effort, fear, and adrenaline he didn't see the spill of ice cream from where some child had dropped their cone. His paws (He didn't have paws! He was just screwed up in the head right now!) skidded on the slick stuff and he went careening side on into a stand of balloons and other small merchandise. Hats, toys, pens, and other various things showered down around and on him.

Yelping and yipping (Why was he making dog sounds?! God people probably thought he was insane!) he worked his paws (Hands and feet!) frantically and spun off. He startled surprised squawks out of people as he raced around their legs, ducking from attempts to grab him.

Shinichi totally missed a little girls squeal of "Puppy!" as he tore out of the amusement park and took off down the street like a bat out of hell.

As he passed a police and security building a sudden snarl erupted. Looking around he found himself face to face with a pissed off doberman. Another loud yelp issued as he gaped helplessly at the dog. Shinichi tucked his tail (He didn't _HAVE A TAIL_!) between his legs and ran even faster if that was possible.

Shadows and buildings flashed passed him. The light dulling slightly though the constant metropolitan ambiance never truly faded.

Home. He had to _get home_. Then he could figure things out. Call a doctor. _Something._

Chest heaving with exertion he slowed down. Stumbling to a halt he leaned his shoulder against a nearby wall. The skies had opened up and released a downpour merely moments before and Shinichi found he was soaked, cold, and shivering

He didn't think things could get any worse at this point.

_**What's wrong with me...?!**_

Lights, growing brighter from behind... Shinichi turned to see a truck barreling down on him. Wide eyed and stuck like a deer caught in headlights; a saying that seemed all too appropriate at the moment. Instinct took over and he scampered as far back as he could, tripping over his paws. (Feet. Feet. Feet. _Feet. **Feet.**_)

The truck roared by sloshing water from the edge of the street all over him in a short wave. He cringed down, flinching as the cool liquid spattered his face.

"Stupid mutt!" The driver yelled.

_Mutt?_

Shocked and horrified at the implications of those two words Shinichi stumbled on down the road between the high walls of the residences around him. At least the rain seemed to be abating...

It shouldn't be possible but...

Shinichi paused on a corner and stared morosely into a puddle: A canine face stared back at him. Somehow he'd been turned into a _dog_.

_Impossible but apparently probable, _he thought dryly.

Picking up his pace he trotted toward his own home. He'd just have to get someone to realize it was him and then help him get back to normal! Right, a plan of action was good. Plans were _very_ good.

Reaching the metal gates in front of the Kudou mansion Shinichi reared up on his hind legs and set them against the diamond patterned part of the gate. Reaching out he tried to grab hold of the handle with his jaws. Ugh, this was perfectly pitiful.

_Open, damn you._

Growling in frustration the loud explosion from the next house over nearly deafened him. It certainly sent him falling to his side with a startled yipe. Wide eyed he stared for a moment, then settled.

_Hah hah... It's just Agasa-hakase... AGASA!_

The proverbial light bulb lit and he tossed himself back to his paws. Watching the smoke clear until he could clearly see the man, kneeling on the sidewalk and coughing. Shinichi let out several sharp barks.

_Agasa-hakase! Here! Over here! Come on!_

The old professor looked up and stumbled back to his feet, brushing bits of stone and dust from his lab coat. The rather rotund man idly patted down his mustache and partially bald head. It was then that he apparently noticed the barking and turned toward Shinichi.

_Finally!_

"What are you doing out here?" The professor asked curiously. "You should go home."

_I am home!_

Shinichi reared back up and pawed at the handle of the gate again. Barking several more times before falling quiet and standing there on his hind legs, tail wagging.

_Come on, Professor... You're supposed to be some kind of genius right?_

Agasa glanced from side to side, then shrugged slightly and moved closer all the while making shooing motions at Shinichi. "Go on. Go home!"

Shinichi dropped back to all fours and ambled closer, barking twice more.

_Professor! It's me! Shinichi!_

"Huh...?" The professor leaned in closer until he was almost nose to nose with Shinichi, eyes narrowing in thought.

_Yes! That's it!_

"You don't have a collar!" Agasa exclaimed. "You must be a stray...."

The man straightened up then looked back toward his house and the hole in the wall. "I'll just call the dog catcher..."

_D-dog catcher?_

Lips twitching in an mixture of shock and exasperation Shinichi blocked out most of what Agasa was saying, catching only a word here and there.

_P-pound...?_

Yelping Shinichi whirled around and bolted toward the gates in front of the Kudou home again. Jumping up he caught his paws on one of the horizontal bars and began trying to scale the gate. He was _not_ going to a dog pound!

"Agasa-hakase!"

Both Shinichi and the professor froze at that voice. Shinichi sagged back to the ground, paws still caught on the metal and turned his head to stare at Ran as she sprinted full out down the walk toward them, a folded and dripping umbrella in one hand.

_Ran... RAN!_

If anyone should know him it would be her!

"Oh, Ran-kun. What are you doing here so late?"

Ran's face twisted up into an expression set somewhere between worry and annoyance, "I've been trying to call that jerk Shinichi for hours, but he hasn't been answering."

"Ah. I'm not sure if Shinichi-kun is home.. but..." Agasa moved to one of the pillars either side the mansions front gate and pressed the button on the speaker. "Shinichi! Ran's here to see you!"

Shinichi let out a gusty sigh and sagged further down against the gate and the cement, front paws still suspended high above his head.

_I'm not going to answer because I'm right here!_

It was then that Ran noticed him and blinked in surprise. "Is that your dog, Professor?"

"No. I think he's just a stray."

Ran walked over to him and leaned over, her hands braced on her knees. "Hello there..."

Shinichi stared dully back at her, waiting and hoping. _Come on, Ran... Can't you see it's me?_

"Wow... I've never seen a dog with this color eyes before. They're blue! Kind of like Shinichi's." The girl laughed.

Hopes raising Shinichi perked up. _Yes, that's it.. Come on._

"You're right though... He doesn't have a collar."

With a groan Shinichi slumped back down. _Raaaan..._

The girl suddenly gasped and Shinichi sat back upright in a flash. _That's it, Ran!_

"He's wounded! Look at his head!"

Agasa came forward and Shinichi dropped over onto his side on the sidewalk with a thud.

"Oh no..."

"I'll take him home with me." Ran said with a sharp nod. "We can get him to a vet and then I'll put up notices that he was found."

"That's a good idea, Ran-kun."

Ran's face suddenly went pensive as she stared up at the large, dark, and empty mansion. "I'm worried about Shinichi though..."

"I'll keep an eye out and tell him to call you as soon as I see him, Ran-kun. I'm sure he just got tied up in something."

With a sigh Ran nodded, then smiled slightly, "Yeah. That big deduction fanatic." Dropping her gaze to the lolling animal she laughed slightly at the strange dog. "Come on, boy... Let's go."

Shinichi dragged himself back to his feet and followed at Ran's heel without protest, head low and tail tucked.

"Cheer up, boy. Everything will be okay."

_I wish I could believe you, Ran..._

As they drew closer to the Mouri Detective Agency Shinichi paused when he caught a glimpse of himself in the dark reflective glass of another building. Warped as the image was by the remains of the earlier rain he could still see himself clearly: A bloodhound. He'd ended up a _bloodhound_.

Though he was a bit too dark to be a normal one with fur an extremely dark brown in the places where it was drying and fading into black where wet. The classic saddle marking was the darkest point so he supposed that actually _was_ black...

Pendulous ears, and wrinkles...

Definitely a bloodhound.

Picking up his pace he trotted back to Ran's side to sulk along beside her. This was just great...

_Instead of dead I just ended up like something out of Baskerville's nightmares..._

When they reached the steps up to the Agency Ran stopped and smiled down at him, "This is my home. We'll just make some calls... I don't think anyone is open this late..." she sighed.

Before she could lead the way up the steps a man came stumbling down. Shinichi immediately recognized Mouri Kogoro.

Like he wanted to deal with that idiot right now...

Shinichi ignored the two and instead focused on his sulking, at least until the words 'Case' and 'Men in Black' managed to penetrate his funk.

Eyes zeroing in on Kogoro as he darted into a taxi Shinichi gave a whuff and darted after him.

"No! come back here!" Ran yelped.

Shinichi ignored her and dove into the back of the car. And, as he sat there sandwiched between Ran and an irritated Kogoro, tongue lolling almost cheerfully, he decided he could have ended up in worse places. _Like the pound_.

_I'll just have to get back to myself somehow... and in the mean time I can get Ran to realize who I am!_

"It smells like wet dog in here!"

"Oh, dad... Maybe he can help. I mean he _is_ a bloodhound... Aren't they supposed to be good at tracking?"

Kogoro huffed obnoxiously, and Shinichi gave a single loud bark.

* * *


	2. By Any Other Name

**A/N: **Gah, stupid plotbunny won't leave me allooooone. XD

So, fast update! Chapter two, away! Sorry its so short, but I hadn't meant chapter one to be so long either... Haha =P

* * *

**By Any Other Name**

**words: 1368**

* * *

Shinichi hated being a dog.

Oh, don't get him wrong; there were upsides to it as had been proven during that case, but the same case had proven there were some major downfalls to being a dog as well.

Grumbling slightly Shinichi shifted, trying to get comfortable.

Kogoro was an _idiot_. Sure, Shinichi had had access to sources Kogoro could never talk to. Though, in reality, 'talk' really wasn't the proper term for it. Dogs didn't so much _talk_ as it was a whole lot of body language and stuff. Unfortunately Shinichi wasn't exactly well versed in dog-speak. He might be in the body of a dog but he still had the mind of a human teenager! All the same he'd figured it out fast enough to get the gist of what the kidnapped girl's dogs were trying to tell him. They hadn't seen any strangers on the property.

(And if another dog tried to sniff his rump again he wasn't going to be responsible for what happened!)

Sadly by the time he'd found this out The Idiot (and yes Mouri Kogoro deserved capital letters) had been running around spewing wild accusations of the unfounded variety.

Shinichi had been forced to follow The Idiot around and try to get him to understand. In the end he'd spent who knew how long dogging Kogoro's heels while barking and growling at any person he didn't know whilst being perfectly quiet and friendly around Ran and The Idiot himself.

Despite all that once he _had_ clued in (Not until after Ran had commented that Shinichi was just barking at the people because he didn't know them) The Idiot still hadn't known what to _do_ about it. Shinichi had been ready to bite The Idiot himself.

Ran, it seemed, had inherited her mind from her mother because Shinichi doubted she'd gotten any braincells from her father. Kogoro didn't have them to spare, even when procreating. Which had, of course, lead to a disgusting mental image that had left Shinichi gagging discretely in the background.

Still, Ran had suggested that they use Shinichi to track the little girl. It had been a surprising introduction to his doggy senses. Damn, but he could smell_ everything. _He hadn't realized it until that moment, but it was less like smelling and more like _seeing_ the world in a pallet of aromas. Not all of them were exactly pleasant though...

It had worked in the end, anyway.

Turns out she was taken on her own will and then kidnapped again. Which was where Shinichi's problems _really_ started.

While the others were busy worrying over things and the clues they'd gotten, he had slipped off to solve it himself. Turns out it took a bit to get used to being a dog. His paw pads had been so sore by the time he found her... Cement wasn't exactly the nicest thing to run around on.

(According to another dog he'd 'spoken' to later on he needed to build up his resistance. Whatever that meant...)

But, he'd found the little girl and her kidnapper and bit the guy but good.

And that's what it came back to.

Shinichi sighed and pressed his moist nose up against the chain link of the kennel he was in. People had been in an uproar over him as soon as they'd arrived. (Shinichi sitting over the downed criminal with Ran who had arrived in time to knock out when Shinichi's chomp attack hadn't finished the job, and the little girl hugging the living daylights out of his neck.) Apparently the fact that Shinichi didn't have his rabies shots, or any shots that anyone knew of, made them uneasy.

Some people had wanted to check him for rabies. Unfortunately that meant _dying_.

Escaping death twice in less than a day really put a damper on person's mood.

For once luck seemed to be on his side though; the kidnapped girl he'd rescued had adamantly defended him, and thanks to her and her father's money he'd ended up in quarantine. Like he had rabies! _Pfft._

He hadn't been held too long, after all he didn't show any real indications of being rabid, obviously. He was a good, well mannered, and apparently cared for dog.

His time was almost up now. Just a few days left, really, and he'd be out of here at last. It had served as something of an adjustment period, though. For that Shinichi was kind of glad. It had been horrifying enough to realize that he was expected to go to the bathroom like a regular dog now without having to deal with Ran at the same time.

That didn't mean he was looking forward to it! The thought made him shift uncomfortably, his nose and shoulder rubbing against the chain link and making it rattle.

Putting it aside he turned his stagnating mind back to other things. Just earlier today he'd been moved out of the quarantine ward and into the regular kennels.

_Just a few more days..._

He was so _bored_.

The sound of approaching footsteps had him lifting his head curiously. That gait sounded familiar...

Sure enough a few moments later he caught wind of a scent he now identified as Ran. She had a scent that brought to mind hearth and home, but also a tang of danger.

To Shinichi's mortification his tail started thumping loudly against the concrete he was laying on and a happy whine escaped his throat.

Ran smiled brightly and crouched down in front of his kennel, resting her forearms on her knees. "Happy to see me?"

_You have no idea! No one talks to me. Not really. Am I leaving? Pleaseeee. I don't even care if you don't realize who I am yet, but can I get out of here?!_

He'd had a rabies shot awhile back after all! He was, dare he say it, being a good dog.

"You can go home tomorrow, but they want to finish giving you all your shots and a good check up before we do."

_Aww_...

Shinichi heaved a gusty sigh.

Ran's smile brightened further, "But guess what! There's good news!"

Curious, Shinichi poked his nose through the chain link and peered at her with that woeful bloodhound gaze. Ran wiggled her fingers through the metal and scratched the top of his muzzle.

"Since no ones come forward to claim you we're adopting you!"

Turning away she reached into a plastic bag he hadn't noticed she had and from it she pulled out a red collar. An ID tag was already dangling from it.

"Well, you're not really for me." She said conspiratorially. "When that idiot Shinichi shows up I think he'd really love you. Not to mention living all alone in that big house..." Ran's face slid into a slightly wistful and sad smile. "I haven't seen him since that day you know? I'm worried about him but... It's possible he's just busy. Still, I'm going to teach him for missing school and not calling!"

Then she shook off her melancholy, always so strong, and gave him another warm smile. "That's how I picked your name, Sherlock-chan!"

Shinichi stared.

Ran beamed.

With a woof and a few thumps of his tail it was done.

_I can work with Sherlock! Certainly better than Shadow or Hunter... heh heh..._

Ran gave his nose a final scratch then stood as a door near the end of the row of kennels opened. A female vet stood there and called, "Sorry to interrupt but we wanted to know if you wanted him neutered?"

Shinichi froze, jaws dropping open in panicked horror as Ran continued to walk away.

The door swung closed on the sounds of rattling chain link and horrified barking, and a loud baleful howl.

_RAN SAY NO! DON'T LET THEM DO IT RAN! RAAAAAAN!!!!_

Shinichi sank back down, toes curling into the chain link in a way that made his claws skip down the mesh of wires with little rattling sound. He gave voice to a pathetic whimper.

_Not good. Not good... Someone save me...._

He hoped someone out there was looking on him favorably for a change.

* * *


	3. What Is Left Behind

**A/N: **Whew. Not to sure if I like this chapter or not... But eh, it does what I need it to. I probably won't update Bloundhoud again for a day or two as I really need to work on updating my FMA fic. So, enjoy.

Also if you want more Bloodhound check out my livejournal (there's a link in my profile) as if I write any drabbles in the Houndverse they'll be posted on there. There is already one up titled "Property." You can also check out Dragon-sama and/or Starling's Chatty Plunnie series as there's a couple Houndverse related drabbles in there, written by Dragon-sama herself. (Fox and the Hound, and Dogs and Typing) Links to those can also be found via the Bloundhoud Master List on my Livejournal.

Oh, and, there's some Ran/Shinichi stuff in this chapter, but you should be expecting that... Letting go and moving on take time after all :P

All of you guys make my day. I've never had such a reader response on a fic before, so fast, and it really makes me feel happy. So, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!

**

* * *

**

**What Is Left Behind**

**words: 3940**

* * *

Shinichi followed behind Ran and her father as they climbed the Agency's stairs. His tongue lolled slightly from his parted jaws in a slightly mortifying and uncontrollable gesture. His shiny new collar was settled around his neck with his shiny new tag dangling from it. The loose skin of his shoulder's was still sore from being repeatedly jabbed with several needles, and his mouth still tasted foully of the de-wormer he'd been force fed. He hoped that wasn't detrimental to a human...

Would it even transfer over once he got back to normal? So many questions... This whole scenario was just completely illogical!

Licking his jaws in an attempt to be rid of the nasty taste he caught another taste instead. One of milk bone, which he'd been treated to by the vet for being such a well behaved dog. The Judge and Jury of Shinichi's mind were still out on this whole dog food thing. He tried not to think on it too hard lest he actually, you know, _think about it._

Kogoro had his hands shoved in his pockets, head tipped back so his nose was in the air in a stubborn arrogant appearance. Ran's face was twisted with vexation.

Shinichi had escaped the fate of having his precious male bits removed by the skin of his teeth and, surprisingly, he had Kogoro to thank for it. The man had officially been upgraded from The Idiot to My Hero for the time being. In fact, while Shinichi had cowered at the end of his leash, squished beneath a low bench seat in the waiting room of the veterinary clinic, the two Mouri's had squared off.

Kogoro had been of the opinion that it was cruel to do such a thing to any male, dog or not (Except maybe That Boy Shinichi, which was pure irony in and of itself). Ran hadn't thought much of his logic and seemed to think it was a safer bet.

Feeling a tug on his leash (and the fact he was _on a leash _was enough to make him want to find something to crawl under and skulk for _weeks. _How humiliating...) Shinichi picked up his pace and jounced up the steps after the two, skittering passed Ran's legs and into the Mouri abode just as aforementioned girl slammed the door irately.

She had that same tilt to her head, just an uplifting of her chin really, that her father did.

"Well, if Sherlock ends up blessing the world with more dogs I'm going to make sure you're paying for it!" She snapped waspishly.

Horrified at the very _thought_ Shinichi froze where he was and sank to his haunches in a sitting position. The girl leaned down and snapped his leash off before depositing it on a nearby table then stalked off toward the kitchen.

Shinichi stayed where he was, muzzle twitching faintly in disgusted shock. The slam, clang, bang, rattle of pots and pans in that universal signal for 'I am cooking and no I am _not_ happy right now' jolted Shinichi from his stupor. That's right! They were 'home' now...

_Time to start Operation: Get Ran To Notice...._

Slipping back to his paws Shinichi slunk over to the doorway into the kitchen and curved his neck around the door frame. Ran stood at the stove, her back toward him, stirring something furiously. Now, how could he get her to realize who he was?

Maybe now wasn't the time... She looked pretty angry. Shinichi recognized the twist to her mouth as the furious one she usually wore when he'd done something _really_ stupid. His traitorous tail was curled against his belly again. He must have whined as well because the next thing he knew Ran was turning toward the door.

The angry look melted off the girl's face and she gave him a sweet smile, "Oh, Sherlock, I'm not upset with you. Come here, boy. Come on."

She suited actions to words, leaning down with one hand braced just above her knee while the fingers of her other hand waved at him.

Shinichi toddled on over and shoved his nose under her hand, looking up at her with soulful eyes. _Hey Ran... Can't you look through this and see me?_

There was something horrifying and depressing about not being able to be heard. He could not speak and so was trapped alone with his own circling thoughts; he could only communicate on the most basic level with the rest of humanity. Shinichi was completely and _utterly_ cut off in a way he'd never been before. Life as a dog was very lonely, he decided. Or, at least, for a dog with the mind of a seventeen year old genius detective.

Ran ruffled his ears and giggled lightly, "Are you hungry, Sherlock?"

Shinichi preened unconsciously at the use of his 'name.' While he might deny it.... Well, his inner fanboy was doing an amusing little dance. He'd probably have named him that to, if he weren't himself and had gotten such a dog. Ran had been right about that.

Ran tilted her head, dark hair falling over her shoulder at the motion, and studied him for a moment, frowning gently. Then waved it off as a quirk of the mysterious dog. "I went out and bought some food for you, and there are some toys in the other room as well."

_What am I going to do with those?_ Shinichi wondered dryly. Idly he ambled after Ran as she bustled around the kitchen, all the doing his best to stay out from under her feet.

The conundrum returned: How to convince his childhood friend that he was, in fact, Kudou Shinichi? After all, who would believe a person could be turned into a dog?

_Real life doesn't require you to suspend your disbelief, _he grumbled, barely noticing the _pling-pling_ of kibble being poured into a stainless steel dog bowl. He sighed, _I'd really like some normal food._

Turning his head Shinichi looked sadly up at the cooking food on the stove. It smelled perfectly heavenly too. Something wet spattered his paw and Shinichi tilted his head down to find there was a small puddle on the floor. Where had...?

Mortification hit him again. He was _drooling!_ Yelping he spun back, overbalanced, and fell on his back then flopped to his side. _He could feel the string of drool hanging out the sagging side of his mouth_.

Arrrgh!

"Sherlock?" Ran's concerned voice broke into his moment of self-pity and he looked up at her.

_Oh just leave me here to melt into the floor. I seem to be leaking well enough already._

With a groan he dropped his head back onto the floor with an audible thump.

Ran laughed at him and headed back to the stove. "Silly dog."

He didn't know how long he laid there being a depressed lump of canine, long enough that Ran had stepped over him a few times as she maneuvered around the kitchen. Good thing she wasn't wearing a skirt or dress or...

Shinichi groaned again and thumped his head against the floor. Not going there. Not only would Ran _kill_ him if she knew his mind was hedging dangerous territory, but it just wasn't good manners. Gah. Stupid teenage brain!

He finally climbed back to his feet and sulked moodily over to his dog bowl to bury his nose in the kibble.

_Yummy. Tastes like beef and rice flavored card board!_

Shinichi suddenly felt very sorry for regular dogs and decided if he ever got one when this was over he was _not_ going to feed it this crap. With his dog food gulped (As quickly as possible so as it avoid tasting it), was followed by a few slurps out of the matching water dish beside it that sent water splattering all over the place and a trail of it liquid was dribbled from his chin as he ambled back toward the table when he was done with that ordeal. Shinichi slunk under a chair to lay down underneath the table so he could return to his wallowing.

At least, that was the plan until Kogoro came shuffling into the kitchen and stepped in the trail of water. Snickering mentally, since he couldn't physically, Shinichi watched as the man hollered and waved. The amusement drained away as he caught what he was saying.

_Hey now, old man, I did not go to the bathroom on the floor!_

"Dad, it's just water." Ran groused, with a roll of her eyes.

"Then why's the mutt sulking under the table. Obviously he thinks he did something wrong!"

_You'd be sulking to if you'd been turned into a dog!_

"He's just not used to the place, Dad. He's a dog."

Shinichi sighed and dropped his head on his forelegs. _I hope this works out soon..._

While the Mouri's ate above his head, exchanging a bit of chit chat about their days, Shinichi attempted to plot things he could do that would make her think of Shinichi and connect the dots. The case solving was an obvious one, after all who would expect a dog to be that intelligent? But there had to be other things he could do...

The sound of chairs skidding back and dishes being moved alerted him to the fact that the two were done.

"Could you take care of the dishes this time?" Ran's voice hedged. There was a bit of steel there that made it more of a demand than a question.

_Ouch. I dare you to say no..._

Kogoro grumbled something, voice a senseless rumble, but got up to comply anyway. Apparently he wasn't ready to face his daughter's wrath again so soon. Shinichi leeched out from under the table and shot the man a sidelong look of gloating amusement. That was a good thing about being a dog at least, he didn't have to do chores! Ha!

The old man might have saved him from imminent de-maning but that changed _nothing_. Kogoro was still an idiot in his books.

Getting ready to prance off and start his self assigned mission Shinichi nearly choked when a firm hand suddenly caught his collar. He found himself blinking up at Ran as she lead him back into the apartment and toward...

_Oh no!_

Shinichi dug his paws into the floor, the collar coming forward and nearly popping over his head. The underside of it pressed the loose skin at the underside of his neck into his chin and choked at his throat until he wheezed slightly. Ran sighed and loosened up a bit but kept on dragging insistently.

"Come on, you smell like the vets!" She wheedled gently. "It's just a bath, Sherlock."

_No way. Not going to happen. I am not letting **Ran**__or anyone else give me a **bath**. But mostly not Ran! _

Ran hauled. Shinichi's paws skidded against the carpet before he tripped forward and went stumbling after her. He'd almost forgotten how strong she was.

Whining and whimpering Shinichi swung his head to the side and tried to make a break for it.

_Ran! Ran, you really don't want to do this! Really you don't!_

Flexing his toes he dug his claws into the carpet making little linear trails of a color lighter than their surroundings appear.

"Sherlock!" Ran scolded. "Now stop that. It's not going to kill you to have a bath, you silly dog."

_It just might!_

Much to Shinichi's surprise he found himself letting out a bellowing howl in protest as he was dragged the rest of the way, and into the bathroom. The bathroom with it's slick floor and lack of grip!

Shinichi lunged for the door, paws spinning out uselessly. An arm suddenly looped under his stomach, right behind his ribcage and lifted. He gave a startled little _herk_ sound as Ran staggered over and deposited him into the small bathtub. Legs spread wide Shinichi stood, shivering faintly, with eyes wide in panic. He felt frozen, mind racing, and didn't even notice when she pulled his collar off. What to do what to do.... His mind had hit that gibbering incoherently stage.

He had to get out! That's all there was to it. He had to get out of here and escape and and and...

A rush of water suddenly poured over his head and along his spine. Shinichi gave an undignified and rather squeaky yip of surprise.

Ran rolled her eyes, on her knees beside the tub, and gave the rather sizable dog an annoyed look. "Don't be such a baby, Sherlock!"

Soon he was thoroughly soaked with water that plastered his dark fur flat to his skin. The urge to shake was almost unbearable and he almost did a few times before Ran was smoothing dog shampoo into his coat with great vigor. A glance down proved he _had_ needed a bath.

_Ew..._

The soap was almost discolored by the grime she was pulling from his fur. Okay, so... maybe this wasn't that bad. He could handle this, really. Just take deep breathes and...

_No. Ran. Don't put your hand down there!_

With another loud yelp Shinichi began madly trying to fling himself out the tub, but the Teitan High School Karate Champion wasn't going to be thwarted by a dog.

_I think I'm going into shock..._

Shinichi didn't know if dogs could die of embarrassment but he was trying really hard to.

The rest of it flew by in a haze of mortified mental stuttering, and later Shinichi was surprised his mind hadn't completely blocked the episode out. But, after the bath the rub down with a large fluffy towel was rather nice. And the belly scratches. (He wasn't going to admit the that though, nor the happy lolling around on the floor. He'd just been caught up in the mess being over. Really!) Being able to shake off and get a _bit_ of revenge had been nice as well. He was surprised at how far he could fling water like that.

Once he was dry (and Ran had changed her cloths since hers were soaked between his escape attempts and little piece of sweet vengeance) Ran fished out a leash and he found himself going on a walk. Which, really, wasn't all that bad. He just wished she'd take the leash off as, really, it wasn't necessary. It wasn't until he noticed the familiar path they were taking that he began to wonder if this was such a good idea.

Lagging back, he gave a slight whine as they approached the silent figure of _his_ home. As she reached the gate Ran eased it open without a thought, and paused to let him off his lead once inside the yard. She closed the gate behind them and headed toward the front door. Shinichi, after casting a glance at her, slipped off into the yard to take care of some, eh, _business _of his own.

Being a dog was _embarrassing_!

Creeping back around a bush that had long gone a bit crazy without proper care he checked on Ran. She was still lingering at the front door with her hand raised and fisted as if to knock. It appeared she was hesitating in doing the actual knocking for some reason. He couldn't really understand why, though. They'd been friends for years and she'd never had trouble nearly knocking his door down before...

Snorting at the oddities that were his childhood friend Shinichi turned his attention back to his house. Plans were already forming in his head and without another thought he set off around the side of the building. If he remembered correctly... Ah, there it was. An old wooden bench that was really nothing more than a board of wood propped on legs, the ornamental back had broken and been removed, sat serving as a table for several empty pots up against one of the outer walls.

Shinichi stood up and braced his front paws on the bench then carefully grabbed one of the pots with his jaws and pulled it off to set aside and continued to do so until the bench was clear. Jumping up onto it he reared up and braced his paws against the outer wall and peered over. He couldn't really see over, but he figured he could jump it with a bit of a run. He'd just have to come back later and find a way to get_ in_.

Hopping down Shinichi turned away from his handy work and paced up toward the back of the building, sliding easily around the overgrown flower gardens and the small rock garden that was starting to match the rest of the area with an air of long familiarity. He probably _should_ have tried to take better care of his yard...

Sighing he meandered up to the back door and sat down to stare up at the doorknob like it was his mortal enemy. He _hated_ not having apposable thumbs! Turning away he moved to one of the large windows overlooking the back yard and hefted his front half up again. Bracing his paws on the sill he peered through the glass at the dark room behind. He growled lightly, breath puffing against the glass in annoyance. His old life was right there, on the other side of the window pane.

It all felt like some surreal dream where he'd suddenly see himself go walking by on the way to answer Ran's knocking even now.

"Sherlock?" Ran's voice floated from the front of the building and Shinichi dropped back onto his paws. "Come here, boy!"

Barking once he set off to rejoin the girl. As he came around the front of the building a salty smell assaulted his nose. He paused, hesitating in confusion. It wasn't a scent he recognized which wasn't surprising considering he hadn't been a dog all that long. What was more he could _feel_ that something was wrong, and yet...

"Come on, Sherlock. Let's go home."

Shinichi's ears sagged lower. There was a quaver to Ran's voice.

_Idiot..._ Shinichi didn't know if he was insulting himself or something else all together. He'd known coming here was a bad idea. _Of course she's upset... Here you are, missing, and you can't even find a way to tell her you're all right._

He walked over to her and sat down, tilting his head back to stare up at her with woeful eyes. After a moment Ran sat down on the front stoop and Shinichi shifted closer to rest his head on her knees. While he would have hesitated to do anything like this were he human... Well, she obviously needed to be comforted and he was just a dog to her. Might as well play the part for now. Just a bit.

"That idiot... I don't know where he's gone." She murmured softly. "I just wish he'd let me know that he's all right."

It was almost eerie how she seemed to echo his thoughts from earlier. _I am fine, Ran. I'm right here!_

Despite how much he tried to will for her to hear him, to see him, it didn't seem to be working.

Ran leaned forward, resting her cheek against the top of his head while her fingers stroked his ears and the side of his face , then, quietly, she confided, "I don't know why I love that jerk so much."

_Ran..._

Shock kept him still, but it was a hazy happy kind of shock. All this time wondering, and feeling...

_It would figure I'd be... Oh Ran..._

Ran sat up again, shaking off her mood with her usual perseverance and he looked at her, feeling as mournful as he probably looked. He truly hated being stuck like this.

"Come on Sherlock, it's getting late." Ran hooked the leash back onto his collar and stood up.

Side by side they walked to the gate where the girl paused, one hand resting on the cool metal as she looked back toward the building. Giving her head a slight shake she turned and headed down the sidewalk. As they were passing Agasa's the old professor himself hailed Ran as he came up the walk they were heading down. Seems he'd been out.

"Oh, Ran-kun! What are you doing here at this time?"

"Ah, Agasa-hakase... I was just stopping by to see if Shinichi was home yet since I was taking Sherlock for a walk anyway..."

Agasa nodded and gave the girl an understanding smile, "I've not seen him him. I'm starting to get worried as well... I'll call his parents and see if they've heard anything all right, Ran-kun?"

"Will you let me know...?"

"Of course. Be careful on your way home, it _is_ getting rather late."

Ran beamed at him, "I'll be fine! I've got Sherlock with me, and he'll protect me. Right, boy?"

_Of course I will, though... Heh, like Ran needs protecting. I almost feel sorry for the idiot who tries to jump her..._

Whuffing in agreement and getting his ears ruffled for it he headed after the girl. Lagging back slightly Shinichi turned his head to watch as Agasa headed into his own home. Maybe if his parents came home his dad would figure it out... His father was rather smart after all. He _always_ knew what was going on...

The walk back was quiet, only accented by the distant, and near, sounds of city life as well as the soft clink of the leashes clasp against the metal of his collar. Shinichi, for his part, was deep within his own mind where he coiled tightly around his self reproach.

If he hadn't been so _nosy_...

There was nothing he could do but try to fix this now.

Back at the Agency Ran headed back to her room to get ready for bed and, after getting a drink, Shinichi crept back to check on her. His childhood friend was sitting on the edge of her bed, in her pajamas. She looked up as he poked his head through the slim gap left in the door the look of concern and sadness melting off her face.

_I'm so sorry, Ran... If I could just **talk** to you for a moment..._

Smiling, Ran wiggled her fingers at him, "Come here, Sherlock." Her other hand patted the bed beside her.

_Heh heh...._

There was _no way_ he was going to sleep on her bed! That was just... just no. Dog or not there were certain places Shinichi just _wasn't_ going to go. Instead he pulled his head back and, though the thought of one of the couches was a pleasant one, he merely laid down outside her door. No need to bother her more tonight, he didn't want to upset her further even if it did mean setting the start of his self-made mission back a bit.

Ran's laughter tickled at his sensitive ears.

At least this way he could keep an eye on her, protect her, and not infringe on forbidden territory. Shinichi was a gentlemen after all. Well, he tried to be one at least. Ran probably would have disagreed and called him some kind of egotistical. He didn't even want to fathom what Kogoro would have to say on the subject.

The light clicked out bathing everything in darkness and leaving the once-teenager to his thoughts. Dark thoughts that chased themselves relentlessly around the inside of his brain.

He didn't sleep much that night.

* * *


	4. Sweet Dream Goodbye

**A/N: **The aaangst has eaten my braaaain. That is all.

Also I can't remember when Takagi was introduced in the manga, so he gets his debue... now.. in the Houndverse XD

**

* * *

**

Sweet Dream Goodbye

**words: 3217**

* * *

Shinichi watched as Ran set the phone back on its cradle. There was a look of sadness in her eyes that he'd seen often lately; it was a look that rocked him to the core. That look was always most prominent when he tried to get her to _see_ him: When he snagged the photo of the two of them she kept in her room and brought it to her, when he chased a soccer ball around, when he pointed out a clue like a hunting dog at a downed kill, when he uncovered an old Sherlock Holmes novel and dropped it in her lap as she did the days homework...

All his efforts did nothing but bring a look of such nostalgic melancholy to her eyes that his efforts began to taper off.

A rustle of cloth brought him back to the present as Ran turned away from the phone to collect her schoolbag. In a swirl of soft scent and the bitter tang of tears that had yet to fall Ran blew passed him calling back as she went, "Dad make sure to take Sherlock out sometime today!"

A wordless grumble greeted the girl's shout, and Shinichi turned his head to give a bland look at the lounging man. _Yeah... Right.._

Like he was staying here anyway, not when Ran was obviously upset. Not that he could blame Agasa, really... It was Shinichi's fault in the end. Sometimes having such good hearing was more of a curse than a blessing. Apparently the old scientist had gotten a hold of his parents only to learn they hadn't heard from Shinichi (obviously) but, from what Agasa had said, his parents weren't all that worried.

Shinichi wasn't surprised. They'd taught him enough to trust in his ability to be self sufficient. His parents were extremely perceptive, like he was, (Usually was, anyway, though he'd deny it, Shinichi could be frightfully oblivious at times.) and probably figured he'd gotten himself into trouble. Shinichi personally expected them to show up in a few weeks time looking for him.

Snorting in derision Shinichi trotted after Ran and, sticking out a front paw, managed to stop the door closing just in time. Shinichi waited for several seconds, idly counting them down as he gave the girl enough time to get down to the foot of the stairs and start heading down the sidewalk. Once he was sure, (And he was pretty sure he had a good enough sense of time to know, not to mention how many times he'd waited for her down there...) Shinichi nosed the door open and wove through the small gap. The door fell closed behind him with a faint click, and the bloodhound trounced down the steps. Peering down the sidewalk he caught sight of Ran's back and followed at a lazy pace.

It was getting easier and easier to pick apart the scents of the city the longer he was exposed to them. The first few times he'd tried to sniff around he'd been nearly overwhelmed to the point of unconsciousness. It had given him a headache, that was for sure. Shinichi hadn't known dogs could _get_ headaches, really.

The constant smell of the city overlaid all other scents even the ever present smell of humanity. Motor oil, gasoline, smog.... At first it had taken a great deal of concentration to, er, _see_ passed the overlaying smells to find the ones he wanted. Now that he'd had more practice at it, though, it was getting easier and easier.

Shinichi recognized the path his childhood friend was taking rather quickly. It was a familiar path that would lead her by his home on her way to Teitan High. Picking up his pace as he ghosted among the crowd of early morning pedestrian traffic, Shinichi closed the distance between them a bit more to shadow Ran more closely.

Most people ignored him or didn't even seem to notice him as they went about their daily business. It was only the kids that really paid any mind to the dog in their midst, but Shinichi ignored their pointing and gleeful shouts.

Ran turned the corner onto his street and Shinichi sped up into a bounding run. He rounded the corner as Ran paused before the Kudou home, her head tilted back, to gaze up at the house. There was a worried frown on her face and that sadness was still in her eyes. It was more predominant that it had been before.

_Silly girl,_ he thought distractedly as his claws skidded on the cement and he pulled to a halt several feet behind her. _Why come here when you know it'll just make you sadder? I'd never want you to torture yourself like this!_

The girl in question turned at the sound of his entrance to face him. Shinichi stared straight back at her willing her to understand that he was _all right,_ that he was _right here_.

"Sherlock! What are you doing here?"

Ran strode toward him her face morphing from sadness into scolding.

_At least that's an improvement._

Shinichi barked once and wagged his tail like a proper dog who was happy to see their human.

_I'm sorry Ran, but..._

A slight smile crossed the girl's face. She reached out to ruffle his ears fondly.

_...at least like this I can make you smile and..._

"What am I going to do with you? Silly dog, I can't take you to school..." Ran glanced over at the Kudou home. A faintly mischievous light lit up her eyes and made her face look like the strong girl he'd grown up with.

_...one day soon, things will be normal again. I promise._

Ran caught hold of Shinichi's collar and tugged he toward the gate onto his homes property. "Well, I'm sure no one will mind if you stay here until after school."

She opened the gate and shooed him inside, following after and heading around the side of the house. Shinichi followed her, wondering what she was up to. Ran rooted around until she uncovered a bucket which she filled from the outdoor spigot.

Once she set it aside Ran turned to him and smiled kindly, "It's not much, but it'll do for today." Crouching down she caught his face between her hands, laughing lightly as the wrinkles of loose skin pressed together. "Now be a good boy and I'll see you in awhile, okay?"

Ran leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of his muzzle.

Shinichi felt his brain stutter to a halt. _Sh... sh.. she..._

By the time the human mind trapped in a canine body had kick started Ran was long gone. Shinichi gave himself a hard shake, and nearly fell over in the process. Now was _not_ the time to be getting distracted by such things!

He had important things to do... Like seeing if he could find a way into his own home.

That decided Shinichi stood up and began to sniff along the foundation. At each window he stood up to check it, and at the doors he pawed the knobs. No such luck. For once he cursed the fact that he tended to lock up pretty well. Most of the windows he didn't even bother with since he hardly even entered the rooms they were in!

Groaning he flopped back down by the back door and heaved a gusty sigh.

This entire thing was turning out to be a greater hassle than Shinichi had expected. For awhile he'd almost hoped that whatever had done this to him would wear off. After all they'd meant it to be a poison and it hadn't worked (correctly, anyway) so maybe it would eventually pass through his system.

Life, it seemed, didn't want to return to normal for him.

It didn't help that he was _going insane_ with the fact that he couldn't talk to anyone. While it might be true that Shinichi wasn't exactly anyone's definition of a social butterfly, that didn't make this enforced solitude any better on him. He didn't really think there was much worse than being left alone to your own thoughts and being unable to vocalize them in any real way.

He hated it, that was for sure.

Hated listening to his own thoughts drift around in aimless tail chasing circles.

Hated being unable to convey to the police all the things he'd noted during a case.

Hated being forced to keep his silence while Ran suffered.

Hated it. _Hated it. __**Hated it.**_

This whole thing was just beyond depressing.

Shinichi curled up until the tip of his tail nearly tickled his nose.

_I just wish... there was **one** person who would take the time to see **me**, and could talk to me._..

At this point, that was almost more important than finding a way to get back to normal. If he could just have _one person_ by his side who could look at him and not see the dog he appeared to be...

Shinichi didn't think he'd ever been this lonely in his life.

He curled up tighter and let the warmth of the sun lull him to sleep so that frail dreams of what used to be could drown out the aches of the present.

* * *

The faint click of metal woke him up, and Shinichi was surprised to realize he'd slept most of the day away. He must have been more tired than he thought. Rolling onto his stomach Shinichi hefted himself to his paws and stretched, rump in the air and fore legs spread before him. His claws scraped over the patio.

"Sherlock?" Ran's voice called moments before the girl in question stepped around the side of the house. "Hey boy!"

A second later Suzuki Sonoko, Ran's other best friend followed. Sonoko stopped and stared at Shinichi with a look of barely concealed exasperation, "Why did you get that thing? It looks like an old man."

"Sonoko!" Ran scolded though her voice was laced with laughter. "There's nothing wrong with Sherlock. He's a very well behaved dog. Even if he is a bit weird."

_Haha...Thank you for the vote of confidence Ran._

"And that name!" Sonoko huffed. "You've obviously spent too much time around that husband of yours."

Rather than get embarrassed by that insinuation like she usually would Ran's face slipped into adness once again. Shinichi growled softly as he paced forward to nudge Ran's hand with his nose.

_Nice going._ He wondered if Sonoko would ever learn to watch her mouth.

The girl obviously recognized her mistake as soon as she'd made it, "I'm sorry Ran."

Ran waved it off and gave Sonoko a smile, "It's fine. I'm just worried..." Shaking off the gloomy mood that had descended Ran turned her attention to the dog at her side, "I stopped by home first and got your leash, Sherlock."

Shinichi groaned as she clipped the leash onto the little metal loop on his collar. The three of them headed back around the house.

Quiet hovered between them like a visible entity. Shinichi was honestly surprised that Sonoko could keep quiet so long as she was a generally a person with a rather vociferous form of expression.

Finally, quietly, almost meekly, Sonoko asked, "Are you really going to...?"

"I have to," Ran returned just as softly. "I mean for all we know..."

Shinichi watched in confusion as Ran waved her free hand in an effort to explain what she seemed unable to vocalize.

_Ran... What's going on? You seem more upset than before..._

The rest of the walk was made in silence. Shinichi was honestly surprised by the show of tact from Sonoko. He apparently didn't give the girl enough credit.

He was completely caught off guard when they arrived outside the police station.

_Why are we here...? Maybe the old man got a case. Haha... _Doubtful, really.

Ran tugged him off to the side and tied him to a convenient street light's post. Shinichi whined, but she simply patted him on the head and turned to join Sonoko again. He was left to watch the two girls disappear into the building.

* * *

It was easier than she had expected to get in and talk to Megure-keibu; all Ran had needed to do was say Shinichi's name and she found herself hustled into the man's office.

"Ran-kun! Sonoko-kun! Please, sit. Have you seen Shinichi-kun lately? He hasn't been stopping by..."

Ran looked down at her hands, "That's why I'm here Megure-keibu... Shinichi... Shinichi's gone missing!"

The inspector sat back. He looked to be caught between shades of surprise, confusion, and maybe even a little guilt. Ran winced under his gaze. They were _all_ guilty for not thinking of Shinichi's absence from their lives as something sinister. She... She had _felt_ like something bad was going to happen, and still...

She had denied and denied, hoped and hoped that this day or the next he would be waiting to walk with her to school... but it never happened. He was simply _gone_ and she was here, waiting for him, and never able to see him, or reach him. How many times had she called his house only for the phone to ring and ring?

Ran curled her fingers into the skirt of her school uniform which she hadn't bothered to change out of, and fought back the need to cry.

Despite it all she sometimes felt like Shinichi was with her, watching over her and protecting her. And that... That scared her more than his absence.

"Ran-kun..." Megure-keibu's voice broke in gently. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Nodding sharply Ran did just that. She told him about their day at Tropical Land and how at the end Shinichi had run off after something. She told him about how she'd been so scared, and so angry, and how she hadn't seen him since that time.

"I didn't think anything was wrong. Maybe he just got caught up in a case, or something... but... Agasa-hakase said that his parents haven't heard from him either, Megure-keibu. He's just _gone,_ and I'm worried."

"How long ago was that Ran-kun?"

"Several weeks. Maybe over a month now. I... I'm not really sure exactly."

She'd been so busy worrying that everything just seemed to slip by.

The inspector nodded and gently sad, "We'll file a missing persons report and have people start working on this right away. Don't worry Ran-kun, we'll do everything we can."

But, as a detective's daughter Ran _knew_. When people were missing for that long the likelihood of finding them alive was almost nothing.

Each breath she took felt like stones falling in her lungs, and every beat of her heart sent sickly waves of dread to her throat where they formed a tight knot.

_Shinichi... I'm so sorry!_

A hand settled on her shoulder and Ran looked up. Both Megure-keibu and Sonoko were hovering over her looking concerned, but she couldn't bring herself to force a smile to her face.

"I'll have one of my officers drive you two home, all right?"

"I.. yes, thank you Megure-keibu."

While the inspector poked his head out to get one of the officers Ran took a moment to collect herself.

All too soon a young officer had arrived, and Megure introduced him as Takagi-keiji. The three of them trooped through the station, and Ran lead the way out the front to get Sherlock. The sight of the strange bloodhound lifted her spirits.

The dark colored dog was laying on the sidewalk looking infinitely bored. The expression on his wrinkled face reminded her a great deal of her best friend; so much so that she nearly burst out laughing at seeing it. She'd apparently made some noise because the dog's head lifted up, and he turned to look at her with those strange blue eyes.

Sherlock's tail thumped against the ground a few times in greeting before he hauled himself to his feet.

"Good boy," Ran praised. "Sherlock this is Takagi-keiji, he's going to take us home."

The hound looked up at her with strangely intelligent eyes and, for a moment, Ran found herself unnerved and lost in that intent stare. It seemed to take her apart and piece her back together. It was so familiar... The only thing that unnerved her about that stare was the fact that it came from a dog, and not a young man she'd known for so many years.

Something about that stare, about Sherlock in general always seemed to comfort her. There was just... something so infinitely familiar in this strange dog that she couldn't help but smile at him. Reaching out she caught his face between her hands and squished the wrinkles until his eyes nearly disappeared. Ran couldn't stop the laugh escaping this time as the dog let out a huffing, groaning sigh.

It was almost as if he were putting up with her being an idiot out of the kindness of his heart, and the affection he felt toward her.

How strange for a dog to remind her so much of a person, and yet... Ran took comfort in that.

Shinichi might be gone, might be _dead,_ but... This dog had appeared and he placed such a deep reassurance in her life right now. It was like some sort of miracle. She could keep going, she knew she could.

Standing up Ran untied the dog and began to lead him after Takagi and Sonoko.

Shinichi may very well be gone, and that tore her up, but she could feel him here, unseen and invisible though he may be, watching over her even if it was only in her heart.

_Shinichi... I love you still, and I will always miss you but... Where ever you are, I hope you're happy and safe. I'll try my best to be the same because I know...you'd probably want me to stay strong. Right?_

Looking down at the dog walking calmly beside her she felt that she was right, and smiled.

* * *

That night the strong girl's resolve crumbled when darkness enclosed the world in its soft, but brittle, fingers and silence graced the apartment. Laying on her stomach in her bed, with her face buried in her pillow, Ran cried. Her hiccuping sobs shook her while her lungs burned with every ragged gasp.

She didn't notice when the dog that always slept before her door stood up and poked his head into the room. She didn't notice when he crept, hesitantly, across the floor to stand beside her bed.

Ran lifted her tear streaked face when a cold, wet nose nudged her elbow to turn reddened eyes on the bloodhound. Scooting over and rolling onto her side Ran patted the bed beside her, "Come here, Sherlock. Please?"

Carefully, almost as if afraid he would get swatted if he did so, Sherlock climbed up onto the bed and laid down beside the distraught girl. Ran wrapped her arms around the dog and hugged him tight, burying her face in his neck as her tears slid down her cheeks unabated.

"Goodbye, Shinichi."

* * *


	5. The Beika Irregulars

**

* * *

**

The Beika Irregulars

**words: 3440**

* * *

He was moping.

Shinichi knew it. Ran knew it. Ran's_ father_ knew it.

That, of course, had been the point where things had gotten sad. Too bad Shinichi couldn't bring himself to care. There was just something horribly depressing about your best friend thinking you were dead, and saying goodbye to you with you there to witness it.

Quite frankly, Shinichi thought it was perfectly within his _right_ to mope.

That in mind he turned his head away from the two Mouri's, and buried his nose against the back of the couch. One large floppy ear slid forward and fell over his eyes. Perfect.

"I hope he's okay," Ran murmured, her voice full of acute concern.

"Maybe he's sick?"

The two Mouri's stood over the dog, gazing down at him with their heads tilted in similar fashion.

"He's been like this for almost a week." A sudden frown took over Ran's expression, and she turned a heated glare on her father, "Well, if he's still acting like this tomorrow we're going to take him to the vet!"

Decision made, the girl turned and stalked off to fetch her school things. She was running a little late as it was.

Kogoro continued to stare down at the dog, though the stare had turned into more of a scowl. "Well, you heard her," the man grumbled. "If you don't get your act together she's dragging you to the vet." With that he shuffled off toward his desk, leaving the dog to mope on the couch while Ran rushed out of the building.

Shinichi heaved a sigh, and thought sardonically, _I bet he wouldn't be so concerned if he knew it was me_.

The sound of the TV and Kogoro's mutters (punctuated with guffaws) filled the space, and layered in over the sound of the city outside. Time moved on at a snails pace, before Shinichi was sure that Kogoro was thoroughly enthralled by his TV and got up slowly. A careful hop off the couch, making sure his paws didn't thump too loudly, nor his collar jangle unduly, and the former human slunk toward the door.

Hefting up onto his hind legs Shinichi braced his forepaws against the door and pawed at the knob. It took a bit of work, but he finally managed to turn it and slip through the door. He'd been learning to master such things lately. Often he was praised for being such an exceptionally smart dog, and Shinichi couldn't help but feel a little disgusted that he was being praised for doing things so commonplace.

In silence, Shinichi followed the familiar path to Teitan High, and all the while he tried to ignore the constant feeling of dislocation and abandonment that sat, gaping and hollow, in the vicinity of his heart. Outside the school he sat on the sidewalk and stared up at it.

Nothing, he now knew, could compare to being told goodbye when you were _right there_. The finality was like a death knell in and of itself, and at times he felt a bitter, angry, impotent, undirected hatred for putting him (them) in this situation in the first place.

The pavement smelled of sunlight and days gone by, and the air smelled like humanity. It was nearly impossible for his human mind to fathom the intricacies of what he smelled; there was no words for scent in the spectrum he now perceived it. It was all just that: Perception.

Shinichi stood, turned, and walked on down the sidewalk. His tail dangled motionlessly behind him, his head drooped, and his ears sagged. He probably was the poster pooch for miserable pup at the moment. Until now it really hadn't hit how much this was going to effect his life. Shinichi had been expecting this to be a temporary change during which he would figure it out, get her to realize it was him, and miraculously find a way back to normal, then everything would be normal again.

It had come to him, as Ran said goodbye to who he really was, that things had _changed completely_.

Not only had he been completely cut off from his old life, his real life, but now he was being left behind. Shinichi knew no one meant to leave him, and they probably saw it more as _he_ had left _them_. Perhaps the truth was closer to what they believed.

Death had stolen him away.

While it was true, he hadn't really died, in a metaphorical sense he _had_. Kudou Shinichi had died, and from the ashes, like some twisted phoenix, Sherlock had risen. Shinichi had the eerie feeling that, even if he managed to get back to normal, he was _never _going to be the same Shinichi again.

He hadn't paid attention to where his paws had taken him, and now lay slumped in the shadow of a small building. Normally he would have sought out the sanctuary of his old home, but... right now, he didn't quite feel like it. This, too, was a familiar place. The scents evoked memories of by-gone days when he and Ran were young, before there had ever been awareness of each other beyond someone to play with.

Almost sightlessly, he stared at the familiar surroundings.

Shinichi wasn't used to being the one left behind, and he'd certainly never imagined a day when he'd see Ran walking away from him. She hadn't, not really, but it still felt like that.

He had never felt so alone.

Part of his bad mood, of course, stemmed from Ran's upset as well. She was as strong as ever, and seemed to be holding up amazingly well. Shinichi knew better. After all, it was to Sherlock that she spilled her secret upset every night. It was, perhaps, one of the most uncomfortable things he'd ever experienced, but at the same time Shinichi was glad he was able to comfort her somehow.

He didn't know how long he lay there, lost in miserable, tail-chasing thoughts, but it must have been quite awhile. One moment he was alone, the next he found himself staring into a pair of big eyes framed by short hair that was held back by a cheerfully colored headband.

"Hello Inu-chan!" the little girl cheered.

Shinichi yelped in surprise, shoving himself upright, and back, with his paws. Sitting there on his rump, one fore paw pulled to his chest while the other balanced him, Sherlock gaped, open jawed, at the girl.

She giggled at him, "What a silly puppy." Turning away she leaned around the corner of the building and waved to someone. "Mitsuhiko-kun! Genta-kun! Come here!"

"What is it Ayumi-chan?" An annoyed voice asked. "I thought we were going play– _Whoa_!"

Suddenly, Shinichi found himself the rapt attention of two little boys as well. One was rather thin and gangly, even at their age, with a freckly face, while the other was his exact opposite: Rather heavy set, and taller. All three of them stared at him now, and Shinichi stared back. Hadn't they ever seen a dog before?

"Wonder where he came from?" the girl (Ayumi, was it?) murmured. She was looking at him with round eyed delight that, quite frankly, worried Shinichi a great deal. It reminded him of when Ran had taken him to a pet supply store the other day in an attempt to 'cheer him up', and put these weird little bows on his ears.

The memory brought his previous mood crashing back around him like a thundercloud. With a grumble Shinichi turned his back on the children and laid back down again, paws tucked against his dark body.

"What kind of dog is he anyway?" Genta muttered. "He looks kind of weird."

Shinichi figured he ought to be insulted, but decided he couldn't be bothered.

"He's a bloodhound," Mitsuhiko said importantly. "They're mostly used by police to track missing people as they have one of the best noses."

"Whoooa!" Genta hummed again. "So they're like... Some kind of detective dogs!"

Ayumi gave a moue of sadness, "He looks so sad!"

The boys' attention was drawn to the dog again, and the little girl watching him. Shinichi heaved a sigh and hoped they would get bored soon. Little kids had short attention spans right?

"Maybe he's hungry?" Genta offered. "He looks hungry to me."

"What if he's lost?" Mitsuhiko put in. "Did you see if he had a collar?"

"He did!" Ayumi piped up. "It was red."

"Ah! Was there an address?"

"I don't know! But I saw there was a tag."

Well, at least these kids seemed to be observant. Shinichi rather thought that was quite good of them, but that didn't change the fact that a bunch of brats were driving him insane. Couldn't the universe just lay off for awhile, and let him brood? Apparently not.

"We should check it," Mitsuhiko informed the others. "to see where he lives so we can take him home."

"I still think he looks sad," Ayumi said stubbornly.

"How can you tell?" Genta muttered. "With that face I bet he _always_ looks sad."

Ignoring the large boy Ayumi clapped her hands together, eyes glittering suddenly. She had an idea! "We should cheer him up!" Then, looking to her two friends she asked, "How do we cheer him up?"

"Food," Genta put in. "My dad says that dogs love to eat so you have to be careful what you give them."

"Well..." Mitsuhiko pondered, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. "Bloodhounds are good tracking dogs, so maybe we should play a game like that with him?"

"Like hide and seek?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah!"

Ayumi trotted around Shinichi's side, and reached out a small hand to grab his collar. She tugged a few times, unable to move the dead weight. Sighing Ayumi moved to kneel in front of the dog's head and grabbed a couple hand fulls of wrinkles. Tugging up his heavy head she looked right into those strangely blue eyes.

Giggling at the way the loose skin bunched upward, and pulled taught against the underside of his head, Ayumi smiled at him, "Come on Inu-chan, let's go!"

"I think he looks more like an Inu-san," Mitsuhiko pointed out.

Shinichi sighed gustily, breath wafting over the girl's face and making her laugh again.

Ayumi tugged on his head, "Up! Up! Let's go!"

_Not likely. Don't you three have to go home?_

The little girl pouted at him then brightened and looked at Mitsuhiko, "Maybe if we had a leash?"

With a groan Shinichi let all the tension go out of his neck causing Ayumi to let go in surprise. His head thumped back onto the ground. He _hated_ the leash like nothing else. He didn't need a leash!

"Maybe, but we don't have one..."

"I have a jump rope!"

Shinichi worked hard on ignoring them as they began tying the jump rope (pink and white) to his collar. Oh joy, just what he'd always wanted. Together the three of them grabbed hold of the opposite end, and tugged hard. Shinichi rolled onto his side, and tilted his head so that the collar wasn't digging into his trachea.

Genta let go with a huff, "I think this dog is defective. Let's just go! I heard there was a new shop nearby with really good ice cream."

_That_ caused Shinichi to lift his head and send the largest boy a dirty look. He _was not_ defective! With a huff Shinichi hefted himself to his paws. At least this way they'd stop _tugging_ at his collar, it was getting rather annoying.

With a huge grin at him Ayumi skipped off, holding one plastic handle of the jump rope in her hand to lead him along; the other was thumping against his chest with every step he took.

"But, you know," Ayumi piped up. "Genta-kun is right! Ice cream does sound really good today!"

Grinning and laughing the three kids picked up their pace. Shinichi huffed and allowed himself to be dragged along by them. He had to admit it was _kind of_ amusing, and refreshing. Only slightly, though, he still wasn't done brooding, and nothing would change that!

They ended up at a small shop where Genta and Mitsuhiko left them to fetch the ice cream. Shinichi was left with Ayumi as they waited. The girl seemed to have taken an immense interest in his ears and was petting them quite happily. Shinichi sat there, taking it as his ears were flopped over his eyes and held there by small hands. She was having fun at least.

_Someone might as well enjoy it,_ he thought sourly. _It's not like I enjoy being cut off from everything I ever knew._

"We're back Ayumi-chan!" Mitsuhiko sang.

The two boy's entered a minor shoving match, arguing over who got to give Ayumi her ice cream; at least until the cold treat in question fell onto Shinichi's head. The blob of frozen sugar, milk, and miscellaneous other ingredients slid ponderously forward, and down the slope of his muzzle. Melting ice cream drizzled down his wrinkles, sticking to his fur.

Shinichi stared.

The children stared back, for a moment, before breaking into giggles.

Almost as if he didn't know what he was doing Shinichi languorously slid his tongue out, and lapped over his muzzle and the sides of his nose. It tasted like raspberry flavor if he was correct. It wasn't bad, either, and it tasted so different to his sense. Oh _god_, sugar. When was the last time he'd had sugar?

Licking more pointedly at his chops Shinichi dazed off and began to dissect the wonders of ice cream. The more it melted the stickier his muzzle was getting, but the more ran down for him to lick off. He'd always wondered why Sonoko insisted on dragging Ran out for sweet stuff whenever she was feeling down. Mmm, sugar buzz.

It was only late that he wondered why it was affecting him so fast and so easily. His mind simply informed him that he _was_ a dog, and that he hadn't had anything sugary or caffeinated in _months_.

As the laughing trio headed off along the street (Genta handing over what remained of Ayumi's cone), and made for a nearby park that Shinichi recognized, he decided they could lead him around on a white and pink jump rope all they wanted so long as they kept giving him human food. Shinichi followed placidly, a couple paces behind the three kids, his eyes glued to the unfinished cone in Ayumi's hand. He licked his chops, and didn't even notice he was drooling like mad.

Ayumi waved the ice cream as she gestured, never noticing the slightly glazed gaze following the treat's every movement as if hypnotized.

When they reached the park the kids headed for a swing set. Mitsuhiko and Genta took up the swings while Ayumi stood back to judge how far they could jump off. Shinichi sat down beside her and stared in avid interest at her melting ice cream.

After Genta jumped and landed on his back, and Mitsuhiko jumped only to trip and land on his face, Ayumi noticed the dog. Grinning she asked, "You want the rest Inu-chan?"

_Yes, please, _he answered mentally, though his eyes never left the ice cream in question. Shinichi didn't even notice the string of slobber that fell from his jowls to land in the grass.

"Okay!" Ayumi cheered. "You can have it, but only if you'll cheer up and play with us!"

_Uh huh, yeah, sure... Anything you want_.

Ayumi held out the cone, and Shinichi snapped forward, jaws closing around the whole thing in a slimy mess, but _oooh_ that was so good it almost _hurt_ to taste it. He crunched at it, slobber and bits of ice cream leaking out the corners of his mouth, and he just _didn't care_.

Grinning widely Ayumi hailed her two friends, and soon Shinichi found himself embroiled in a three little kids planning their game itinerary.

* * *

Ran was worried, it was as simple as that.

Sherlock had gone missing sometime after she'd left for school, and her dad had no idea where he'd gone. Her first place to check was Shinichi's house as Sherlock seemed to like going there, but the dog hadn't been there either. So, here she was, wandering the streets and checking likely places for the missing canine to be. She headed for the park hoping that, just maybe, he'd gone there.

Cupping her hands around her mouth Ran called, "Sherlock?! Here boy!"

The sound of barking and children squealing eventually drew her to a familiar grassy area. She could remember coming here as a child with Shinichi and watching him kick a soccer ball around. The sight that greeted her made her grin.

There was Sherlock, chasing a soccer ball across the grass as he pushed it with nose and paws, three little kid's running after him and trying to steal it away. Ran could barely remember the last time she'd seen the dog having so much fun.

"Sherlock?"

The dark colored canine slid to a halt and looked up. The two boys that had been trying to steal the ball from him would have run into the dog if he hadn't started prancing toward her. Instead they merely tripped over the very soccer ball they'd been after to fall in a pile on the grass. The girl took a moment to snicker, then help her friends up before running over toward her.

Ran looked down at Sherlock. The dog was staring up at her, his thick tail flopping from side to side in a lazy wag, and his tongue hanging from the corner of his saggy jaws. It was so comical Ran had to laugh and, for a moment, she wondered if the dog was laughing with her too from the widening of his doggy smile and the glint in his eyes.

"Does Inu-chan belong to you?"

Transferring her gaze to the little girl Ran offered her a kind smile and knelt down to pet the bloodhound. There was something sticky all over his face. She wondered what he'd managed to get into...

"I'm not sure he belongs to anyone in his mind," Ran said. The dog was so _independent_.Ran always got the feeling that he was living with her while he waited for something. "But, his name is Sherlock."

"Sherlock?" Two voices echoed.

"Like the detective?" asked the third.

"That's right! My friend is... _was_ a big Sherlock Holmes fan." For a moment sadness encased her heart with cold fingers, but she pushed it back and drew up another smile when she heard Sherlock whine, and felt him press his nose into her hand. He really was such a sweet dog. "Hey, why don't Sherlock and I walk you kids home, hmm? I'm Mouri Ran."

After the three had introduced themselves to her they set off toward the edge of the park. Things seemed to be going so well now! She'd been so _worried_ about Sherlock, but the dog seemed to be back in good cheer.

At least, things were going well until they heard screaming, then Sherlock went stiff. The bloodhound's ears perked up, body taking on something of a hunting stance as he strained his neck out, snuffling loudly at some scent. A second later the dog took off, tearing across the park.

"Sherlock!" Ran followed without a second thought, and the three children were right behind her.

And, as she stared at the corpse dangling from a tree a few seconds later with a distressed young woman and her boyfriend nearby (items for a picnic scattered on the ground where they'd been dropped), Ran pulled out her cellphone. She felt a lot calmer than she probably should have in the face of a corpse.

She reasoned it was only natural that she was, she had kids to look after right now. Though, a glance at the three, showed they weren't looking quite as freaked out as she'd expected. In fact, they were watching Sherlock.

Sherlock, who was sitting within ten feet of the tree, and the dead body, staring pointedly at the young couple nearby.

Ran sighed and punched in the number for the police.

* * *

**DEAR READERS: **If you like this fic, do check out Mayonaka (if you haven't already). Mayonaka is a collabfic between myself and Dragon-sama and/or Starling, and can be found on her account :]

* * *


	6. A Parent's Unwavering Faith

**

* * *

**

A Parent's Unwavering Faith

**words: 3254**

* * *

As Ran and Sonoko left the school building and headed toward the gates, Ran's attention was focused on the sidewalk just beyond. The girl's eyes busily scanned the area as if she were looking for someone, or something, and as the group of high school students leaving began to disperse it became clear just what she was looking for.

Sherlock barked, twice, upon seeing her. The dark colored dog was sitting right square in front of the gates into the school, his tongue lolling cheerfully. The bloodhound's tail thumped against the concrete.

Ran picked up her pace and jogged the last few feet to the dog before crouching down in front of him, uniform skirt smoothed over her thighs. Reaching out she caught hold of Sherlock's droopy cheeks and gave them a tug, wiggling his head back and forth as she leaned in until his cold, moist nose touched hers. The dog's wrinkle-surrounded blue eyes nearly crossed and Ran laughed.

"Hi, Sherlock!" Ran cooed happily.

Lately, every day after school, she'd find the dog sitting in this exact spot waiting for her. She'd tried so many things to get him to stay home, but no matter what she'd done he was always there by the end of the day. Ran had given up trying to stop him by now. Kissing the dog's nose she laughed again and stood up, ignoring the weird way Sherlock always seemed to go stiff and drift off when she did things like that. He was such a _strange_ dog...

"Sheesh, is that dog here again?" Sonoko complained when she stepped up next to Ran, having taken her time to catch up with her. "Your dad is really bad at taking care of animals."

Giving a slight laugh, eyes falling closed, Ran couldn't help but agree with Sonoko's assessment. But, then again, her dad could barely take care of himself half the time. Still... "Sherlock's just a really smart dog! Whoever trained him did a really good job, but I have no idea what commands to use to get him to listen."

The look Sherlock gave her just then, made her giggle. He looked completely affronted, and the snorting cough he gave after words only made her laugh more before she ruffled his ears and straightened up. Sometimes Ran thought that her strange canine friend understood far more than any normal dog, but often she brushed that aside as a fit of fancy and loneliness. He was just a dog, a strangely intelligent dog... but he was a dog all the same.

Sonoko snorted, "At least he seems to have a good sense of time, but I'd still have gotten something cute and fluffy."

The smile that lit Ran's face was almost brilliant, her head tilted slightly and eyes closed in her private happiness, "I'm not so sure about that, I think it's like having my own personal Hachiko, you know? You couldn't have that with a little dog that needed to be pampered."

Looking down at the bloodhound who was practically preening and prancing between them, Sonoko leaned down slightly and gave him a deadpan stare, "I don't know... At least Hachiko was handsome. I still think Inu-chan here looks like a wrinkly old grandpa."

The dog stared back at Sonoko with those eerily intelligent blue eyes, face just as deadpan. Ran laughed again. It reminded her a lot of the way Shinichi and Sonoko had looked at each other, annoyed by being in the same room with one another.

"Sonoko!" Hiding a snicker at the absolutely disgruntled way Sherlock was looking at her friend Ran said, "Don't say such things! Sherlock's a very handsome dog. Right, Sherlock?"

Sherlock arched his neck. He looked like he was preening and posing again at the praise.

"Of course he's going to agree with you, using that tone the way you are!" Sonoko huffed. "He probably thinks he did something good. That's why he won't listen to you. You have to be stern with dogs, particularly stubborn ones like him."

Giving her friend an amused look Ran pulled out, and clipped the leash she had in hand to the bloodhound's collar. Once she'd resigned herself to Sherlock's penchant for waiting for her after school she'd taken to bringing it each day and leaving it with her shoes. It made things much easier on everyone.

"Since when do you know so much about dogs?"

"One of my relatives has one. I think his name is Lupin, actually."

Ran couldn't help but laugh at that, as she stood and swung around to face Sonoko. Leaning towards her friend she said, in a stage whisper, "We better not introduce them then! Sherlock and Lupin in the same room? There's bound to be a fight!"

Sonoko's face immediately twisted into a slightly devious snicker, and she gave the bloodhound a side long look, "Now that I think about it... I think Sherlock kind of looks like Lupin. I wonder who'd win?"

"Sherlock, of course!" Ran stated adamantly. "The detective always triumphs over the thief in the end!"

"Not over Kid-sama!" Sonoko chided. "_No one_ has been able to catch Kid-sama!"

Baffled, for a moment, Ran blinked at her friend, "Who?"

"Don't you remember? Sheesh! That time when Kudou-kun went to help at the clock tower? That was Kid-sama!"

"Oh..." Ran pressed a finger under her lips, and gazed upward in thought. "That's right, I'd almost forgotten about it because he never brought it up again."

Neither of the girls noticed the dog watching them intently, his ears pricked forward. At least, he was watching them intently until the sound of approaching footsteps made his head turn.

"Mouri-san!" Ran turned to watch as one of their classmates, a boy named Yamada Seiji, trot toward them with a slight smile on his face. Pulling to a halt a few feet in front of them he breathed out a sigh. "I'm so glad I caught you, I was wondering if you–"

A sudden low growl cut sharply over the boys words, and Ran looked down at Sherlock in an expression stuck somewhere between annoyance and affection. Sherlock, she had come to find, was extremely protective of her at times. She still hadn't been able to find any rhyme or reason to his bouts of protectiveness, but she found it oddly sweet. He was a good dog. At the same time, though...

Yamada-kun back pedaled immediately. Sherlock didn't stop growling until he'd decided the boy was far enough away. By that time Yamada-kun was looking extremely nervous.

"Uhh... Never mind! See you later, Mouri-san! Suzuki-san!"

"Sherlock!" Ran scolded. "He was probably going to ask for my notes..."

"Or maybe he was going to ask you out," Sonoko cooed.

Neither girl noticed a renewed growl from the dog as they turned and headed down the sidewalk at last.

"Sonoko! He's been out of school with an illness for several days now..."

"So? That doesn't mean he didn't want to ask you on a date."

"It's... a little soon for that, don't you think?"

Sonoko's face immediately shifted from teasing to apologetic. "Right, sorry..."

Ran mustered that determinedly cheerful smile again, just for her friend. "It's fine. I'm doing fine."

Sonoko jostled the other girl lightly, grinning impishly, "But, with the way things are going you'll have to date Sherlock! Who knows, maybe he's really a charming prince in a canine body!"

The conversation was brought up short with the resounding sound of a skull hitting metal. Both teenagers whirled around to stare in shock at Sherlock. He'd walked right into a mailbox! The dazed looking dog blinked at them shook his head (wrinkles, and droopy ears flapping) and obediently, if not sheepishly, slunk back to Ran's side.

"Oh, Sherlock... What happened?" Ran cooed. The dog gave her a look caught between misery and adoration, though the former could have simply been because most bloodhounds did look miserable... Ran rubbed her hand over the top of his head to sooth the hurt away.

"Give him a kiss! See if it works like with a frog!"

"So-no-koooo~!" Ran protested but, laughingly, she leaned in and kissed the dog on the nose. His tail thumped in response and Ran giggled. "See, Sherlock _is_ handsome! Not even a fair maiden's kiss could improve on his looks."

Together, two teenage girls and one dazed doggy continued the walk home together.

* * *

They had left Sonoko behind now, and Ran had steered them along the path toward the Kudou home. While it saddened her to see the place, it also gave her a warm feeling of comfortable nostalgia. She still hoped to see someone there, and while she'd come to accept that Shinichi was most likely gone...well, a part of her couldn't help but hope. And, she wouldn't mind seeing his parents either. If only to make sure they'd heard. She worried, really she did, that no one had managed to contact them. How awful would that be?

Ran, for her part, couldn't imagine how painful it would be to come home, expecting to see your son, only to find he'd gone missing and was presumed dead. So preoccupied with her wildly spinning imagination, Ran almost didn't notice that there was something _different_ about the manor today.

Sherlock stopped, barked once, and sat down. The girl turned to the bloodhound, who was sitting directly in front of the gates and staring up at the house. Ran, too, looked. It struck her, suddenly, that a number of curtains had been shifted in the windows. It was a small thing, but after seeing everything the same for several days it was _noticeable_. She wondered if Shinichi would have praised her for 'paying attention to her surroundings.'

The thought made her laugh, and Ran realized that was the first time she'd freely laughed when thinking about Shinichi in days. It felt a little bit like healing; when a wound scabbed over finally and stopped hurting so easily. Smiling freely, Ran enjoyed the sound of the breeze rustling in the leaves of the two trees in front of the Kudou home, and playing with her hair. She laughed again, just because it felt good.

Glancing back down at the dog, Ran's laughter redoubled. He was looking at her with the strangest look on his face, his head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. Giggling helplessly, Ran wondered what she must look like to the dog. He probably thought she was crazy!

"I'm sorry," she apologized to the dog. "I just–"

"Ran-chan!"

The familiar voice had Ran looking up in surprise. Standing there, in the doorway of the Kudou Manor, was none other than Kudou Yukiko herself. She hadn't even gotten around to thinking of what she ought to do, Ran realized. For all she knew there could have been an intruder and she'd just stood here like a simpleton!

Things, it seemed, had turned out for the best... or, they had in some way. Still...

"Yukiko-san, I didn't know you were home."

The woman positively beamed to her as she walked to the gate, "We just got in last night. How are you holding up?" Yukiko's open expression switched into something closer to motherly concern at the end, and Ran felt her brain stutter to a halt.

Shouldn't _she_ be asking Yukiko that? After all, well, Shinichi was her _son_.

"I..." Mouth firming in resolve Ran asked, "How are _you_ holding up?"

The smile Yukiko gave her was warm, and fond. "I'm fine, and so is Yuusaku." Yukiko winked, and tapped the side of her head pointedly. "Whatever happens we know Shin-chan's a strong boy. He'll make it through this and show up eventually, you'll see."

Lips trembling as a sudden sadness swamped her, Ran stared sightlessly at the woman, "I don't... How... How can you believe that?"

They'd even found some of Shinichi's cloths at Tropical Land, with _blood_ on them. How could his parents continue to believe he was _fine_? How could _anyone_ when the odds were so against him? Sure, Shinichi was strong and one of the bravest people she knew (he stood up the horrible criminals so often, so fearlessly), but that didn't mean anything in this world!

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks, and Ran didn't hear the sound of the gate clicking open, nor did she feel Sherlock's cold nose nudging her fingers as he whined quiet distress at her sadness. The first thing that penetrated the sudden, shocking, resurgence of her sorrow was when Yukiko's arms enfolded her in a comforting, motherly, embrace. Ran tucked her head under Yukiko's chin and let herself cry.

Shinichi's mother shushed and soothed her, one hand combing through her hair. Ran cried until nothing but hiccupping sobs shook her chest, and her throat felt raw, and her eyes dry.

Another soft whine, and the feeling of a large, warm, furry body leaning against her leg drew caused Ran to pull back slightly, and look down at the terribly sad face gazing up at her. The girl gave a watery laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Sherlock. I'm fine, really," she murmured, and reached out to scratch the top of his muzzle. He didn't look like he believed her.

Yukiko took a step back from her, then looked down. The concerned look on her face was gone in seconds, "Oh! What a cute doggy!"

Ran really did wonder, at times like this, if Shinichi had gotten _anything_ from his mother. They really did seem like complete opposites, superficially... but then, Shinichi had always had something of an actor's complex. Ran rather thought he enjoyed having all eyes on him when he was giving his little 'deduction' show. The way he always set things up...

Sniffling again, Ran fished around for her handkerchief only to find one right before her nose. Following the hand holding it she found herself looking at Kudou Yuusaku. The man nodded to her in greeting, "It's good to see you again."

Ran bowed to him before accepting the handkerchief, "You too, Yuusaku-san. Thank you."

Though, considering his father... Ran decided Shinichi took after his mother _a lot_ personality wise. Particularly when his ego started talking... Smiling, despite the upwelling of tears that clung to her lashes, and rather in spite of herself, Ran buried her face in the handkerchief and tried to _stop crying_. She had thought she was past this point in her grief.

A gentle hand eased the leash from her grasp, and Ran peeked puffy red eyes out to see Yukiko smiling at her in an understanding way. The woman reached her free hand over to smooth Ran's bangs out of her face. "Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea so you can calm down?"

Ran nodded, unable to speak, and let the two usher her inside. Sherlock, followed behind them like a silent, dark furred ghost.

Yukiko immediately lead Ran toward the kitchen while Yuusaku and Sherlock stood side by side in the doorway, staring silently after the two. After they were out of sight Sherlock looked up at Yuusaku, the man blinked down at him, then with a huff Sherlock trotted after the two women his leash skittering and swishing across the floor.

Yuusaku blinked, shrugged, then turned and headed for the library.

Neither woman noticed the dog slink into the room, and move to sit beside the chair Ran was occupying.

"I'm sorry about this," Ran whispered, eyes on her hands resting upon the table top where her fingers plucked at the handkerchief she stilled clutched.

Yukiko made a dismissive sound, "Don't apologize! You looked like you needed a good cry."

Silence descended and, for awhile, the only sound came from Yukiko as she made the tea.

Ran gave a little squeak as something heavy thumped down on her knee. Leaning back she found Sherlock's head resting there. The dog's eyes were rolled up, looking at her from that baleful face.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Ran giggled, smoothing the wrinkles on his head. "I'm fine, really."

A cup appeared in Ran's peripheral as Yukiko set it on the table. The girl looked up into the woman's smiling face, though Yukiko's gaze was on the dog beside her. "Where did you get him?"

"Ah, I found him outside of here, actually."

"A stray?" Yukiko mused. "He's certainly a strange looking dog for his breed. Much too dark. He must be a mutt then."

Sherlock wuffed slightly, pulled away from Ran's hand, and moved around the table to stare up at Yukiko. Ran quickly reached for the tea to hide her laughter at the annoyed look the dog was giving the woman. Yukiko gave another coo, and crouched down before enveloping the dog in a hug.

"He's so cute!"

Sherlock groaned.

Once Yukiko had finished cuddling the dog she turned back to Ran, moving to take a seat as well. "So, tell me truthfully... How are you doing, Ran-chan?"

As the two began to talk quietly over the situation Sherlock slipped off on quiet paws, having picked his leash up in his mouth so it wouldn't slide across the floor. Picking his way through the halls the dog made his way toward the library, and poked his head in. Yuusaku sat behind the large desk, flipping through some book or another.

Sherlock padded into the room and sat down in the middle of it. It didn't take long for the man to look up and lock gazes with the dog. Sherlock dropped his leash and stared back, ears pricked forward and head tilted to the side.

That was how Yukiko and Ran found them sometime later, still locked in an apparent staring competition.

"That's strange..." Ran murmured. "I heard dog's take that kind of direct stare as a threat..."

Yet, it was obvious that Sherlock was entirely comfortable. Though Ran's voice seemed to break whatever spell had fallen over the odd duo, and Sherlock turned his head to look at her, tongue lolling and a faint doggy grin on his face.

"I'm sure he just knows I'm no threat," Yuusaku commented as he stood. "I'm sure you'll be wanting your... pet, back now so you can get home?"

Ran blinked, and smiled at him, "Yes, thank you for keeping an eye on him Yuusaku-san."

The author's lips quirked into a faint smile at the unintended wordplay, and Ran flushed. "Not at all. You're still my son's best friend after all."

Sherlock's tail thumped against the floor before he stood and trotted over to Ran's side. The two Kudous walked the girl and her dog to the front door and, as they left, Sherlock glanced back at the pair. The two stood there, waving to Ran as the girl trotted off down the sidewalk.

Finally, Yuusaku turned toward Yukiko. The expression on his face said he was having a hard time not laughing. "Yukiko?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Our son's been turned into a dog."

Yukiko grinned, "He has, hasn't he?"

Nodding solemnly, Yuusaku pondered, "Should we install a doggy door?"

* * *


	7. Sonoko Endangered!

**Sonoko Endangered!**

**Words: 3819**

* * *

The heavy heat of summer was settling in well and truly. It made Shinichi want nothing more than to find the coolest place in the neighborhood where he could lay down and nap away the glaring noonday hours of the day, every day. Which was, actually, exactly what he'd done earlier. Now, however, he sat staring at the back door of the manor. Every single wrinkle of his sagging face was rolled into perfect lines that, despite his rather sorrowful appearance, made it obvious he was doing his best to glare the little flap of plastic that had been installed out of existence.

He couldn't _believe_ his parents!

Shinichi had suspected they knew it was him, though there had been some doubt remaining. It was, after all, one of the most improbable situations he'd ever heard of. He still couldn't fathom how they had made the connection. Giving the door a last, acidic look, Shinichi gingerly stepped forward. He edged across the pavement, paw pads, made rough from use, scraping slightly on the rough surface. The bloodhound eyed the doggy door as if it would spring to life and bite him.

Snorting heavily through his broad snout, Shinichi craned his neck out and snuffled at the door. The action made him feel embarrassed. All he could smell was the scent of new plastic, and, more faintly, the smell of the house seeping through the tiny gaps. He lifted his paw and reached out, pushing the thing open with his claws to peer through. It was obviously large enough for him to fit through, but...

Dropping onto his rump, Shinichi turned his nose up at the door. He might look like a dog, but, damn it, He wasn't one. Shinichi sometimes wondered if telling himself that was the only thing keeping him sane. Giving the door a hard glare, and then pretending the doggy door didn't exist, he parted his jaws and let out a loud bark that petered off into something like a whine.

Shinichi perked his ears forward, and listened hopefully for the sound of one of his parents coming to let him in. He knew they were still here, after all, or he wouldn't have come to see them. Nothing happened, no footsteps approaching, no voices calling, just the distant sound of something even he couldn't make out. He barked a few more times, his final one ending in a rather pathetic _woo roo ooo_ sound.

Still, there was no response. Shinichi gave a small whimper, then gave into the urge to whine completely. He lifted his paw, and set it against the door. His claws slid over the wood again and again. When nothing happened, Shinichi jumped up onto his hind legs, and began to paw and scrabble at the door. The entire time he voiced whiny, high pitched barks.

_Kaasaaaaa-aa-aan..._

He relaxed his muscles, and dropped. His claws scraped all the way down the door with a long, drawn out, hollow sound that was oddly satisfying. With renewed vigor, Shinichi began to dig at the base of the door. Inwardly he grimaced at the shudder inducing sound of his claws scratching over the concrete. With his tongue lolling out, and the fact that he looked like he was trying to dig his way to the other side of the globe, Shinichi was pretty sure he looked like an idiot. Giving a final tiny whine, and a great harrumph, Shinichi let all the tension go out of his legs and flopped to the ground. His continued whimpers were more reminiscent of an injured mutt than a perfectly fine bloodhound.

After laying there for several more minutes in the vain hope that one of his parents would finally find the heart to come let him in, Shinichi finally gave into the inevitable. This was obviously another one of their lessons, or punishments, or maybe just their twisted sense of humor at play again. He could never tell which it was, because as far as he could tell all three coincided with each other.

With an air of great sacrifice and wounded dignity, Shinichi stepped forward and pushed his nose against the flap of the doggy door to ease it open. It swung upwards easily, and a moment later he shoved the rest of his body through in a hurry; like tearing a bandage off fast just to get it done and over with. The flap snapped closed behind him, just catching the tip of his tail, and he yelped loudly, though it hadn't hurt. It had really just been surprising. Skittering nervously across the floor, he glanced around hoping no one had played audience to any of that. He wasn't sure he'd never live it down.

No one was there, but he could hear the sound of a piano floating through the quiet halls. Well, at least he knew what his mother was doing, though he _knew_ that she'd been ignoring him on purpose. He'd probably been loud enough to annoy the neighbors, after all. As he crept along he stopped a moment to peek into the library through the open door: No one was in there, but he could see some things that were out of place from where they'd been during his last visit.

Shinichi slunk up the stairs. He hesitated for a moment before wandering over to the doorway into his own room, then shook off the silly feeling and trod on in. It was odd, he couldn't help but think, being surrounded by his own scent. Though, admittedly, the scent of Shinichi-the-human that he could smell, and what he identified as his scent _now_ were different-but-the-same. The stale scent of himself in the room smelled less wild, and animal-like, which was to be expected.

He gave a heavy sigh, and walked listlessly over to his bed. It was easy enough to jump up onto it, and Shinichi let his legs fold under him as he settled down. There was a wistfulness, and for the first time in a good while he felt truly _bothered_ by his condition. True, it never left his mind that he'd been turned into a dog, how could it? He couldn't do anything like he used to, was far gone from his normal life, but he'd been getting used to it. Sort of.

_I doubt I'll ever 'get used to' being a dog. It would be a great deal easier if I could just go back to being a human._

"Finally decided to come inside, did you?" an amused voice asked from near the door. Shinichi lifted his head and gave his mother a doleful stare, then let his head fall back onto the mattress. His mother gave a little laugh, then wandered over to perch on the bed beside him. Her hand settled on his ribs. "Don't be like that, Shin-chan, or I'll have to cuddle you again! You're just so cute and sad looking..."

_It's not like I can __**help**__ it. My face looks like this naturally!_

Groaning loudly to make sure she understood his sentiments on that, Shinichi rolled over onto his back, and proceeded to do his best impression of a dead dog. His mother reached over and caught hold of his forepaws, which were curled above his chest. Yukiko idly pulled his paws from side to side. She was giving him a contemplative look. Finally, she said, "Don't be so melodramatic, Shin-chan. Now come on, stop moping."

Shinichi sent her a glare when she preceded to tickle between his pads. It made his toes spread open automatically, and _tickled_. Damn it, were dogs supposed to be that ticklish? When he continued to ignore her, Yukiko set her nails at the base of his ribcage and started scratching. Shinichi was horrified to feel his leg starting to kick in the air of its own accord.

_What the...?_

Feeling thoroughly betrayed by his own body, Shinichi twisted away and rolled right off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thump, and a yelp that set his mother to laughing. His parent's weren't just insane, they were _evil_. "Oh, Shin-chan, you silly puppy..." His mother crooned. She reached down and started scratching around his ears, which was worse than the stomach, because that just made him _melt._

_Oh...Kaasan's got the perfect nails for scratches...Gah!_

Shinichi swatted angrily at her hands, and scrambled across the floor before he turned around and gave her an indignant look. Yukiko grinned at him. He thought she looked like cheerful evil. Crouched there, the dog sent his mother a baleful stare, which Yukiko returned with growing amusement. Their staring contest lasted for several seconds, while Shinichi mentally dared her to try that again, and he would show her his new teeth. Of course, he wouldn't _hurt_ her, but he could still get a little of his own back. Why did his mother enjoy humiliating him?!

Yukiko pouted, and stood up with a huff. "You're no fun, Shin-chan!" She crouched down in front of him, content to ignore him as Shinichi tried to edge away from her, to waggle a finger in front of his snout. "Dogs are supposed to be playful, and cheerful. Do we need to take you out and teach you how to be a real dog?"

With a loud huff, Shinichi turned his back on her and tipped his snout in the air. He didn't need to _learn_ to be a dog. Things were perfectly fine as they were, thank you. Most people just accepted the fact that he was an extremely _weird_ dog, and were done with. Why was his mother making such a fuss about it anyway?

"Yukiko?" At the sound of his father's voice, both Shinichi and his mother turned toward the doorway. Yuusaku was standing in it, watching them both with a faint look of amusement. "Ran-chan, is in the entryway."

"Did you hear that, Shin-chan? Your owner's here to get you!"

Since that didn't warrant anything but his utmost disdain, Shinichi pranced passed his father and into the hall, tail and nose in the air to showcase his dignity. Or, at least he tried to until someone grabbed his tail and yanked on it. With a yelp of surprise, Shinichi whirled around and gave his snickering mother a dirty look. Yukiko breezed by him cheerfully.

Yuusaku stared down at his son-turned-dog and shrugged, "I believe that was a reprimand for not acting like a gentleman."

Shinichi gave a low, rueful whuff of agreement, then ambled after his mother.

Just as his father had said, Ran was waiting in the foyer, absently twisting his leash between her fingers. It was obvious that she was worried about something, he could smell it all over her, as well as read it in her body posture. "Yukiko-san!" Ran gasped, relief thick in her voice. "And Sherlock. Oh, thank goodness."

"Ran-chan?" Yukiko's voice had lost a great deal of her earlier energy. She obviously realized something was wrong as well. "What's the matter?"

"I... Sonoko's gone missing, and I was hoping Sherlock would be here because I couldn't find him. We're hoping that maybe he can _find_ her, because he's found missing people before..."

"Well, that's it then!" Shinichi's mother announced, clapping her hands together pointedly. "We'll _all_ go! Come on, Yuusaku!"

Shinichi submitted to being leashed with as good a grace as he ever would. Stupid leash. Then, Shinichi turned his head and gave a sly look to his father. At least _this time_ he had an advantage on the old man! With that in mind there was just a little extra strut in his prancing step as they left.

–

With half his attention Shinichi listened to his father, and Mouri Kogoro question Suzuzki Shirou and his wife, Tomoko, about their daughter's disappearance. For his part he was restless, half straining at his leash, and ready to get this case underway. He'd been pretty damn bored lately, because, he had to face it, the life of a dog really was _dull. _His day tended to consist of seeing what would happen when Kogoro eventually fell asleep: Would he sag back into his chair, or fall face first into his desk. (Followed by, would the face plant wake him up or not?)

It was about as entertaining as it sounded, which, was to say, not very.

So, there he sat, at Ran's side, tail wagging furiously enough that the concrete was likely to be cleaner than ever in that spot, while he shifted his forepaws restlessly. He was whining too, Shinichi knew. He could hear himself, but didn't really care.

_Comeoncomeoncomeon! Let's work already!_

"This is where she disappeared from?" His father was asking.

"Yes, this is the general area. She called us and mentioned she was on this street, and when her sister came to meet her she was gone."

Tired of the continued talking, because it was _obvious_ that Sonoko had been here recently (he could smell her) Shinichi gave vent to a couple little _urff urff_ barks to gain attention. Once he knew he had everyone's eyes on him, he stood up. His tail flopped back and forth in furious eagerness.

"Well," Yukiko said, drawing the word out. "It seems Sherlock's pretty eager to work, so why not let him?"

That sounded like an insult. Shinichi decided to ignore her in favor of taking a sniff of the sweater they were offering him accommodatingly. He might as well take the chance to reacquaint himself with her scent, though he was around her often enough that he was pretty sure he could pick her out from any crowd by now.

Shinichi didn't need Ran's quiet 'Find her, boy' command before he bolted, and jerked his leash right out of her hand. His nose hit the ground within seconds, snuffling over the pavement before he tore off along the trail, barreling passed unaware pedestrians fast enough to leave them squawking.

"Sherlock!"

Behind him he could hear them scrambling after him, and would have found it amusing if his entire world hadn't focused down to picking Sonoko's scent out of the hundreds of thousands of others that wanted to overwhelm him. When he reached the corner of the street, Shinichi skidded to a halt. Dropping his nose to the ground he began to snuffle over the sidewalk again. He snorted heavily, a deep, almost cough-like sound from the back of his throat, to clear his nose of dirt and useless smells.

The smell of other things, of people was heavier here, due to the traffic, and pauses the space required, but he was able to find a trace of Sonoko's scent leading off in one direction. He darted that way, ignoring the shocked blare of a car horn, and the screech of tires.

"Crazy mutt!"

"Control your dog!"

Shinichi's tongue hung from his mouth when he next came to a stop. His paws lead him out onto the street a few steps, and he found himself searching furiously among the smells of tire rubber, gasoline, oil, and metal. The scents of the city were overpowering the small trace scents Sonoko had been leaving, and it was easily obvious to him that she'd gotten into a car, or been forced to.

From the sounds behind him, Shinichi could deduce that everyone else had caught up with him. Shinichi paused for a moment, and barked sharply to alert them. He'd found Sonoko's cellphone, left abandoned on the side of the street. Kogoro came over, crouched down, and picked it up with his handkerchief. While his father and Ran's were embroiled in the phone, and Shinichi had a moment of annoyance that he no longer had the thumbs and fingers necessary to check it himself, but let that be washed away by the fact that he had a sense of smell they couldn't even imagine.

And, he'd just hit on the tiny particles of Sonoko's scent that were managing to escape from the car, mixed in with the certain blend of smells from that vehicle itself.

Involuntarily, Shinichi gave a sharp bark, and took off at a run again.

Yuusaku straightened to watch the dog dart away, and commented, matter-of-fact, "He's really onto something now."

From where she stood beside Ran, Yukiko covered a smile and slipped over to her husbands side. "Think he's going to beat you this time?"

"He might beat us there, that's certain."

"Oh? You've figured it out."

Yuusaku turned to look at her with a smile on his face, and took out his own phone. "It's elementary, my dear Yukiko. Moshi Moshi Megure-keibu, it's been awhile since we last spoke..."

–

He was panting when he got there, and his paws and legs were a sore from the long run, but he ignored both of those facts in favor of checking out his location. The building Shinichi's nose lead him to was a small out of the way building on a street lined with small shops. Most of them were family businesses that edged into a few convenience stores, and other businesses on one end, and faded into apartment buildings and walled residences on the other. This building was on the former end, and currently appeared to be for sale. The vehicle he'd been following was half wedged into the narrow alleyway behind the building itself. The passenger door was open when Shinichi prowled up to it.

Hefting his forepaws up onto the front seat Shinichi nosed the expensive looking purse that had been dropped there. He slid back onto all fours, then crept around the car. The back door of the building was open a crack, and it was easy enough to slither through the opening and into the shady interior.

Shinichi noted that he appeared to be in some sort of tiny break room if the small counter and set of cabinets were anything to go by. It was, however, devoid of any appliances or supplies. While the building itself still possessed scents of humanity, the smells of recent occupation were growling stale and dissipating. There were only two scents that stood out as fresh. As Shinichi moved slowly forward his claws clicked lightly against the scuffed tile with every step.

He never noticed the loop of his leash catch on the lower corner of the open door until he felt the slight tug at his collar. Shinichi curled his lips in a silent growl, and gave his head a jerk in an effort to tug the leash free. Instead it stuck, and on his next, sharper, tug the door _slammed_ closed. The loud sound made him cringe.

In the following moments he heard a scream for help, obviously Sonoko's voice, and a loud thud. Shinichi jumped forward, coming up short due to his stuck leash. He gave a snarl of frustration, and twisted around. The bloodhound tossed his head from side to side, paws pressing into the floor as he strained and scrambled. His teeth gnashed against the strong material of his leash as it slid against his gums.

Shinichi ducked his head down, felt the collar giving as it slid and bunched his loose skin up around his ears. Then, like a cork popping from a wine bottle, the collar came over his head and clattered against the door. He fell over backward with a yelp s he hit the tiles on his side and back, paws kicking and flailing. Immediately Shinichi twisted around and forced himself back to his paws.

He darted into the main room which was still occupied by a few desks and chairs. He ignored them and bolted for the mostly hidden stairwell nearby. He skipped up the steps two at a time, his long legs made it easy to leap up them. The upstairs of the building proved to have what amounted to a file room, and what he figured were two small offices. Soft sounds, and the scents, lead him to one of the offices. The door was open a crack.

Sticking his nose through the gap, Shinichi nudged it open a bit farther and peered inside. An old electric light that dangled from the ceiling illuminated the scene: Sonoko lay on the floor, her hands bound behind her back and a bruise slowly blossoming on her cheek. However, the look on her face wasn't exactly fear, though that was there, it was defiance. Standing over her, his every breathe heaving in his chest, was a man he didn't recognize. He was sloppily dressed in a rumbled business suit, and had the look of a man at the end of his rope about him.

The man sent Sonoko another hard glare, then stepped around her toward the door. Shinichi edged back to the side of the door that lead toward the other rooms rather than the stairwell. The door swung open, and the man peered out toward the stairs before he stepped out. His fingers were fidgeting nervously with the frayed cuff of his suit jacket. It was obvious that he intended to check for the source of the earlier noises.

Shinichi watched him, crouched low to the ground on braced paws. His lips curled slowly back from his teeth, wrinkles deepening around his eyes and nose. Once Sonoko's captor was a few steps away from the door, Shinichi let loose the snarl that had been building in his chest. He slunk forward, belly nearly dragging against the floor, and the hair along his spine standing on end. Shinichi placed himself in front of the door as the man whirled around. Behind him he could hear Sonoko's startled gasp.

"What the–?"

The wail of police sirens shattered the quiet. The kidnapper turned away, took two steps, and Shinichi found the urge to chase kicking in so hard and fast it was like he'd been slugged in the chest. He let the instinct take hold, and jumped. His teeth found the fabric of the man's sleeve, and sliced into it easily. With relentless force he clung on, and gave great wrenching shakes of his head as he bore the man to the floor. The sound of ripping fabric was in his ears as well as the shocked, and terrified cries of the kidnapper. Then, the sound of feet thumping against the floor, and up the stairs.

"Someone get that dog off him!"

Shinichi released his grip without complaint, and drifted placidly back to the room where Sonoko was being held. He sat down beside her, as the police, his father, and Ran's, swarmed the room.

Everything would be alright now, in this case, at least.

Even if it was still demeaning to be patted on the head and told he was a good boy.


End file.
